Children of the World UNITE
by TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS
Summary: The Nations that we all know and love have children, and these children have grown up to become seemingly ordinary children. When the teens are finally reunited with their parents, they feel that their lives are complete. That is, until something happens that will change everything. Will the children follow their parents footsteps or will they follow their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this with I love Doiitsu so it is as much hers as mine. She deserves as much credit and we own nothing.

Chapter 1

The conference room was in complete chaos. Obviously it was for a reason that didnt need such contemplation but such is life. It felt like at any minute someone was about to declare the begining of WW3. America was shouting at Russia (never a good sign.) On the other side of the room England and Spain were literally sword fighting with France egging them on. Even Germany was arguing with somebody so that left nobody to sort out the whole mess.

Nobody except Sweden, that is. He gave one single Swedish death glare and it was about as effective as Germany shouting at them. The whole room fell into silence.

"We need to sort this out. Shouting isn't going to solve anything." Of course the only reason Sweden said anything was because it concerned him. Or more accurately his child. It had been roughly 14 years since the children of the nations had been sent away. Now seemed like the time to bring them home to their real parents.

"Yes i know but it is a very touchy subject." Germany reasoned. "They don't even know about us. In fact they all think their adoptive parents are their biological parents." Half of the countries nodded in agreement. England just shook his head. "Look old chap. I hear what you are saying but they cannot go their whole lives not knowing about us. Now is the best time to tell them." At this statement the other half of the countries nodded. This was a **VERY **two sided argument.

"Look, because I'm the hero, I'll decide. England and China will go get the kiddies and be back here in 2 days. Sorted." Everyone just stared at him. China was the first one to speak. "I didn't sign up for this." Then England. "You bloody wanker. What the hell. We need to all agree first. We could be arrested for kidnapping their children."

America just continued to grin. For another hour the countries argued on. Then they all came to an agreement. England would be collecting the children seeming though they were from his country. However China refused to accompany him so Japan was going instead. It seemed to be safest, for everyone.

"So. We will all meet back here in two days. You are dismissed." Germany ordered. He was back in his stride. England and Japan left immediately so they could get the children faster. The other nations left in twos or threes. Soon only Italy and Germany were left behind.

"Germany. I am scared. What if my children don't like me?" Italy looked at Germany with tears in his eyes. Germany felt very sad for the Italian. He was having the same doubts he reached out his hand and squeezed Italy's hand in reassurance. "Don't worry. I am sure your kids will love you." Italy smiled widely. "Yes. I am sure you are right." Then Italy grabbed Germanys hand tighter and dragged him out of the conference room.

A/N

Kirsty: Yes Swedens gonna have a kid. That is so cool. All the fanfictions I have read dont have any Swedish kids. Liv hasnt read any fanfictions of this kind though cause she sucks.

Liv: I am worried that as soon as I start reading fanfiction I'll lose the last little shred of sanity that I still have.

Kirsty: Sorry Liv. You lost all of your sanity 2 months ago when you met me. It happens i am afraid.

Liv: Oh well, at least I've still got my health *chokes to death*

Kirsty: Your a personification. You cant die. You will be fine in 2 minutes.

Liv: Wait, what do you mean I'm a personification? I'm real, goddamnit, real! *rages* Well, that's my sanity gone...

Kirsty: If we continue writing you will understand. If you review this story will continue. It'll be awesome. Now, I will now make Liv leave before her rage destroys my house. No. I am not kicking her out. Her rage is calm. Laters. *Exits stage left*

Liv: Well, we'd better get on with it then. Oh, thank you so much for not kicking me out, Kirsty so generous. Ciao! *bows* *Exits stage right*

Kirsty *shouting* Wrong side

Liv: *Runs across stage. Exits stage left.*

Thanks: I love Doitsu and TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS.

I know her name is long to make my life miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2. I love Doitsu and I am going to be doing a chapter each. I love Doitsu will do this one. I will do the next. Thanks-TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS.

Chapter 2

Kirsty sighed and looked at the clock. Still 45 minutes left of this lesson. She was starving. She wanted lunch more than anything. She looked across the room to where Alivia sat with Jess and Becky. Both girls were nice enough but Kirsty didn't know them that well. They were Alivias friends.

She then looked sideways. Septimus was sitting next to her. He was very strange which was probably the reason they were friends. Everyone thought Kirsty was strange too. Hardly surprising. She hated the popular stuff and swam against the current.

Alivia however was not feeling the same as Kirsty. She was paying very close attention to what the teacher was saying. Heaven knows why she was paying so much attention. She was so smart she could skip the lessons and still get an A*. Then the teacher suddenly stopped talking. "Right then can you all get into twos and threes to do the following experiment." He put a simple experiment on the board along with a list of equipment we would need.

Kirsty instinctively grabbed Septimus' arm and dragged him over to Alivia. Jess and Becky were going in a pair and didn't mind Alivia going with us. "So Liv, what's up?" Kirsty asks, using the nickname she had given Alivia not that long ago. "The sky." She answered. Kirsty knew it was a joke but acted offended anyway. "Oh. That's harsh. Why would you say that?" she said melodramatically. Septimus just shook his head and murmured "Why do I know you?" To himself.

They were halfway through the experiment when one of the student receptionists entered the room and walked up to the teacher with the note. "Thank you." the teacher said before the student scurried off again. The teacher read the note and his brow furrowed in concern. He looked up. "Could Alivia, Kirsty, Septimus, Jessica and Rebecca please go to the reception?" He said. This confused all 5 of us. What could they possibly want with us? "Should we take our stuff sir?" Becky asked. He nodded his head. "Yes. I think that would be the best thing to do."

So the 5 left not knowing what awaited them.

Meanwhile in Art.

Abi sat next to Abbie. They were very close despite being exact opposites. Abi loved colorful art which used bright paints and a variety of materials and shades. Abbie loved darker art made using pencil shading and dark paints. However both had a passion for art so it was natural they got along.

Vanessa and Emilia were also very close but they were very similar. They liked the same popular music and clothing styles. They fancied the same celebs and watched the same soaps. They were so alike that you would have thought they were the same person.

However Catarina sat alone. She had friends outside of art but loved the subject so much she had to take it. At that moment she was sketching in her book, trying to find the right shade for her work. For a girl of 14 she was exceptionally talented at art.

Then the door opened and in came one of the student receptionists. She was very smal for a year 8 and looked very nervous about being in the same room as so many year 10s. She gave the note to the teacher before scampering off, with a relived look on her face.

The teacher read the note before looking up and searching around the room. "Abi, actually both Abi's. Vanessa, Emilia and Catarina. You are all needed at the reception. Take your stuff with you. I don't think you will be coming back to this lesson." All 5 girls looked very worried. Miss meant that they were not coming back to this specific lesson right? They weren't getting kicked out and never coming back, right. The 4 girls left the room silently, all thinking about what was going to happen. None of them guessed correctly.

Around about the same time in maths.

Michael hated maths. He never understood numbers. Nor did he understand why he was in the second highest set. Right now he wanted to die. They were doing Algebra and that was probably the most confusing section of maths ever. Kitty was thinking the same thing. Right now she was so tired and bored she was half tempted to fall asleep. The great thing was that she had a natural talent of being able to sleep with her eyes open so no one would be able to tell.

However Rickon and Georgina were having completely different thoughts. Every time sir asked a question his hand was the first one up. When he was chosen he always got it right. It didn't help his street cred. Being the biggest nerd in the world never did but that's life.

Georgina was trying to pay 100% attention. She had been moved up a set and was trying to aim for the highest set. To do this she had to try her hardest and never give up, even if she did hate maths.

There was a small knock on the door and a student receptionist strode confidently into the room. he looked very confident and full of himself. He gave a slip of paper to the maths teacher proudly before turning and leaving. His courage was very unusual for such a young child but that didn't really matter.

Every student was staring at the silent teacher as he read the note. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Please can Michael, Rickon, Georgia and Kitty head down to the reception. You have to take all of your stuff with you.

Michael and Kitty jumped up without a moment of hesitation. Any excuse to get out of maths was welcome. Georgia was more hesitant. What if she missed something important? However it sounded important so she had to go.

The 4 children left together. They had no idea how much their life was about to change.

In drama

"To be or not to be? That is the question." Daniel said enthusiastically. He loved his drama. In fact his dream was to become an actor when he was older. That would be brilliant. His class mates applauded his performance. He bowed low. He loved this so much.

George clapped enthusiastically for his friend. He did love drama but acting wasnt his cup of tea. He loved script writing and directing unlike Daniel. He would prefer to be behind the scenes. However he was very passionate about drama.

Leanne was less enthusiastic. She didn't even know why she chose Drama again. Oh she remembered. Because her parents said that she was 'a little drama queen who definitely should take drama'. Not likely. Leanne never showed her emotions. Just because sometimes people really pissed her off and she shouted at people didn't make her a drama queen. She wanted to take music. She loved rocking out on her guitar. However her parents forbid her to choose it. Who knew why? They just did.

The girl who gave their note seemed very bored. It seemed as though she would much rather be in lessons. Either way she gave the letter and left. The teacher didn't hesitate in reading it out. "Daniel, George and Leanne to reception please, with your stuff." None of them argued. They just retrieved their bags and shoes before leaving in silence.

English class

"Jake. Can you please tell me what a metaphor is." The teacher said to the yawning boy. Jake answered halfheartedly. He was glad that he was correct but just carried on doodling in his book. Taylor throw him a Swedish death glare. She was going to answer. She wanted the teacher to know that she was very good at English. Her best friend Daenerys chuckled at the look on her friends face. "Lighten up." She said rolling her eyes.

Taylor turned to her BFF and nodded. She would do anything for Daenerys. Anything at all.

Then the note came. The three aforementioned students left for the reception with Taylor shooting the occasional death glare at Jake.

In one day many people's lives were about to change. For better or for worst.

**Here it is. Now you have a flavor of our children. You might be able to tell who the children of whom are. Have fun reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The same thoughts were running through the heads of all the teenagers who had been summoned; _what's going on here? Have I done something wrong? Why did I have to bring all my stuff?_

All twenty children were standing outside the same room at the same time and they were worried, all except for Kirsty, who seemed a little hyperactive but then again that was a usual occurrence. "Who let Kirsty at the fizzy drinks again?" Alivia asked, clearly worried about her friends mental state. Septimus simply shrugged, "Beats me" was his only reply.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, especially to the restless Daniel and George who were keen to get back to their drama lessons, the door finally opened and they were all beckoned in.

In front of them was a table, but that wasn't the strange thing about this room of course, the strange thing was the people sitting at the table. On the left side was a man with blonde hair, green eyes and the bushiest eyebrows the teenagers have ever seen. On the right was a seemingly quiet man, with jet black hair and brown eyes. Catarina immediately noted that Leanne looked a lot like the guy on the left, but decided not to question it.

Upon entering the room, everyone who shocked into silence as a shriek of some sort burst from Alivia's lips. "England? Japan? Is it really you?" This resulted in looks of pure bewilderment from the rest of the students in the room, even Kirsty wasn't getting it. "Kirsty! Kirsty! Look, look! It's them! It's the personifications! It's England and Japan!" That was the moment when the penny dropped for Kirsty, and she just stared open-mouthed like a fish, at these great countries that she was in the presence of.

Then there was the sound of England clearing his throat as he began to talk, "Right chaps, now that we've got _**that**_ out of the way, let's get down to business." "As some of you know, I'm Arthur Kirkland otherwise known as England, the personification of the very country that we are in and this is Honda Kiku, also known as Japan" At which point Japan bowed in greeting. "I'm not really sure how to explain it, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it." "You children are not ordinary children; you're special. I'm sad to say that your whole lives so far have been a lie; the people that you live with are not your real parents." At that point England stopped and surveyed the news as the students began to comprehend what he had just said.

The students were in uproar. Vanessa and Emilia had just started a screaming match with one another trying to determine whether England was a lying bastard or not. Dan and George were frantically calling their "parents" and demanding to know what was going on. On the other side of the room, Kitty had actually _gone to sleep _whilst Kirsty, Alivia and Septimus were trying to decide whether this was awesome or not, on one side their family life was a lie, but on the other side they were in the same room as England and Japan! _It's funny_, England thought to himself, _this reminds me of when we have world conferences. _

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Japan bellowed at the top of his voice, the students noticed that England was staring at him in astonishment, as if it was a rarity to hear Japan yelling. "I did not come all the way to England to listen to a bunch of children prattle on!" At this, the room fell into silence. England then took up the conversation, like he was born to talk. "Okay, so I'm sure that you're wondering who your real parents are, I have a list here that says exactly whose child you are, so I guess we'd better get on with it, Japan, will you do the honours?"

Japan took the list from England and started to speak, "Right, once I've read out your names can you go to the left of the room please, so I know whose name I've called out."

"The children of Feliciano Vargas, otherwise known as Italy are Catarina and Abbie." Catarina and Abbie were stunned into silence, they weren't exactly what you'd call "friends" they'd had a massive row only last week. Reluctantly, they walked to the left of the room. "The child of Ludwig, also known as Germany is Daniel." Daniel was unsure of how to react to this fact, he knew he was part German, his "parents" had already told him this, but to be the son of Germany, who he knew from Hetalia had a scary reputation, and Daniel was to put it nicely, a wimp, he quickly walked to the left. "The child of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; Spain, is Jake." Jake also wasn't sure how he felt about this, he was strongly attached to his "parents" and was nervous about meeting Spain, but he had a feeling that this was the opportunity of a lifetime so he went to the left. "The child of Berwald Oxenstierna, AKA Sweden, is Septimus." Septimus could feel Alivia and Kirsty's eyes on him as he strode across the room to the left. "The daughters of Wang Yao, China are Georgia and Daenerys." Georgia and Daenerys were bewildered; they didn't even know each other! Now, they had to face the prospect of being sisters. They crossed the room in a sullen silence. "The children of Francis Bonnefoy, or France are Jess and George" Jess and George were thrilled at this, they'd always been close so it was natural that they were brother and sister, they sauntered to the other side of the room. Japan took a sip of water before continuing whilst England was very nervous at what was coming next. "The daughter of Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England is Leanne." Leanne was startled looking at the handsome man opposite her, who admittedly she thought was hot, who also happened to be her father. "Ugh-ugh, I'll just go over here, then." She went to the other side of the room. The children of Alfred F. Jones, or America are Vanessa and Abi." They were unsure about how they felt about this as they were classmates, but they didn't always get on. "The daughter of Heracles Karpusi also named Greece, is Kitty. This made sense to Alivia and Kirsty, as they knew that Greece liked to sleep and so did Kitty. "The son of Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Egypt is Michael." Michael wasn't very happy about this as he couldn't even point to Egypt on a map and he was afraid of camels. Japan had to stop to clear his throat as he knew what was coming next; in fact he had been dreaming of this particular moment for years. "The daughter of Honda Kiku, also known as me, is Rebecca." Japan could feel his blood rushing to his head as his daughters chocolate brown eyes looked up to meet his, he tried to muster a smile, but failed. The moment was lost, and she walked to the left. Swiftly, he moved over to the next name on his list; "The daughter of Feliks Łukasiewicz, Poland, is Emilia." Emilia was unsure about this, she took pride in the belief that she was 100% British, and to find out that she was the daughter of _Poland_ was a disgrace to her, head hung low she moved to the left. The daughter of Miss Elizaveta Héderváry, otherwise known as Hungary, is Taylor." Taylor was overjoyed; she'd never had a maternal figure in her life before, being brought up by her single adoptive dad. She couldn't wait to meet her mother. "And lastly, the son of Ivan Braginski, also known as Russia, is Rickon." Rickon was nervous, he knew that Russia was a big place and had heard negative things about Russia; he was _scary_. Rickon shuffled to the left, dragging his feet.

"Right then, that's it!" announced England, jumping out of his seat, with a look that showed he was glad that this was over. "That's everyone." "Um, excuse me Mr Kirkland," A little voice that seemed to be coming out of Kirsty's mouth said, "That's not everyone, me and Alivia don't seem to be on that list." England checked, and he checked again and he checked for a third time. "Oh dear, it appears we have a problem."

England sent a look at Japan, a look that said;" Leave the room, and take the others out." Japan led the others out of the room. England sat down in front of Alivia and Kirsty so that they were at eye level. "Right chaps, it appears we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Alivia asked nervously. "Well, we've checked the records and you two are definitely one of the twenty children sent away to live with adoptive parents, after we made our decision." He paused, hesitating. "But, you're not on the list, this is strange, very strange."

Suddenly, England got up like he'd found a burst of energy that he never knew was there. "Well stop dawdling and let's go."

"Go where?" Kirsty and Alivia said simultaneously.

"Why, the World Conference of course." England announced, yanking open the door, "I know some countries that want to meet you. After all, we've got a problem to solve."

**A/N: ****So, that was chapter three. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This one was written by me; TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS, and hopefully chapter shall follow soon :') Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 done by my beautiful friend, Kirsty. Chapter 3 was done by me, Liv Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

All 20 children were sitting in a private jet right now. I know, a private jet. Apparently nations have such luxuries. The jet was heading to America. When England told them this Alivia and Kirsty shuddered. They knew how totally loud and obnoxious America was. Everyone else seemed excited though. Many of them had never been abroad, let alone gone all the way to the US.

Catarina and Abbie were sitting together and were trying to have a friendly conversation. It was kind of strained but you can't knock them down for trying. If this was all real and they were the children of Italy then they would be spending a lot of time with each other.

Daniel was sitting with the French children. Seeming though George was his only friend and he had no siblings it was the only place he could go. Currently they were talking about a play that had come out recently. It was called Wicked. Jess had seen it and was telling the boys in detail what had happened. The 2 drama nerds were occasionally making comments like "I would have put him center left." or "I heard the song and it did seem good. However I think she went an octave too high at one point." They were all going to get on fine.

Jake was sitting with Kitty. However Kitty was asleep. Jake was listening to music on his iPod. He seemed happy enough. He was probably an optimist, like his dad.

Daenerys and Taylor were sitting together. This was obvious because they were best friends and Taylor had no siblings. Georgia was also sitting with them because Daenerys was her sister. Taylor and Georgia where in the same class 2 years ago so they knew each other. They had started off a conversation and had got Daenerys involved eventually. They were now chatting like they had been BFFs their whole lives.

Becky, Leanne and Septimus were sitting together. They didn't know each other that well but they felt connected somehow. It might have been because they were all single children. Either way, they were all chatting happily about random stuff. That was good because Septimus had never had any friends beside Kirsty. He supposed Liv was a friend too. Now he was slowly becoming friends with 2 new people.

Vanessa and Abi had instantly taken a liking to each other. They were sisters now, which meant they could have some time together. Emilia had sat with Vanessa immediately but was being rather cold to Abi. They had only just met. As far as Emilia was concerned, Abi was just that person in art class. They had no other relationship.

Rickon was sitting alone. He was felling terrified. What if his dad hated him? What if he was abusive? What if he got hurt? No matter how hard Rickon tried he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He was so scared.

Michael was also sitting alone, but for different reasons. He had brought along his laptop. He had received it for his birthday 2 months ago, so it was pretty top notch. He was currently looking up the geography, history and economics of his father. It sounds kind of weird saying it like that. However Michael wanted to know what he was expecting. Of course no laptop could tell him that, but he could still try.

Finally there was Alivia and Kirsty. They were both feeling confused. At first they thought 'wow, this is really cool. Who is our parent? I hope I like them.' However there was something wrong with them. Something different. The way England spoke, it was like they were a puzzle which needed solving.

"Hey Kirsty, What are you listening to?" Alivia asked quietly. She obviously didn't want to draw attention to herself. "Mein Gott. Do you want to listen?" Kirsty took out one of the ear phones and gave it to Alivia. Her head was nodding to the beat. Alivia had heard this song, but Kirsty was definitely more into the character songs that she usually listened to.

For a while they sat in silence. Then Kirsty spoke up. "Alivia." Kirsty tuned her head to Alivia who in turn looked around at Kirsty. "Do you want to ask England or Japan what's going on with us? I hate being kept in the dark." Alivia nodded. She would never admit it but she wanted to know really badly as well.

The two girls stood up and walked to the front of the plane where England and Japan were sitting. However they were out of luck. England was nowhere to be seen. He must be talking with the pilot or something. Japan was still there but he was asleep. The girls wouldn't wake him up. They were not that rude. So instead they just sighed and went back to their seats.

It was Kirsty who came up with the idea of watching Hetalia. The girls were both very bored and had nothing else to do. Also Kirsty had found an awesome website where she could watch the movie, Hetalia paint it white. Alivia had never watched it before, so it was going to be interesting. Kirsty got out her laptop and plugged in her headphones. The two watched the whole thing. They occasionally burst out laughing, which gave them some strange looks, but no one came over to complain so they didn't care.

When the movie was over the girls were bored again so they decided to listen to music. It was very soothing and Kirsty soon found herself thinking about the last time she spoke to her adoptive parents.

Flashback

_The car pulled up to Kirsty's house. The countries were taking the children to their homes to collect their stuff and to say goodbye to their families__._

_Kirsty slowly walked up to the house and opened the door. She let England in before closing the door and calling for her mum. There was an answering shout from the living room. Kirsty motioned for England to follow her and they went into the front room._

_"Who's this Kirsty?" Her mother said, her brow creased with worry. "I think you know mum." Kirsty whispered. Her mum looked confused then a look of dawning realization spread across her face. "Is it time?" She asked. The only response was a nod._

_Kirsty's mum walked up to Kirsty and hugged her tight. However it felt unnatural. This woman was just a poser. She had never been Kirsty's real mother. Either way, Kirsty hugged her back. "I want you to know Kirsty that, even though you are leaving, I still love you as though you were my own." Kirsty just nodded._

_She stood back and looked into her mums face. "I want you to know something too." She nodded. "There is no way I could ever thank you. You clothed me and fed me. Kept a roof over my head. Made me feel like I belong here. You loved me even though I was never yours. There is no way I could express my gratitude." Kirsty said. Her throat felt tight._

_Her mum just cried before leaving the room. She went outside and walked down the road after telling Kirsty to pack up all her stuff. She told Kirsty to lock the door behind her and post the key through the letter box. Then she left and that was the last time she saw her._

End of flashback

Alivia was staring out of the small window. All she could see were the clouds. She looked at Kirsty and saw she had fallen asleep. Alivia stood up and walked to the front of the plane. England was still not there and Japan was still asleep. It had been over an hour. Alivia got a thought. What if England was in the cockpit? She walked forwards and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Somebody said. The voice was very familiar. Alivia opened the door to find America and England sitting there. America was behind the wheel and England was just there. Alivia didn't know whether or not freak out. Her life had technically been put in Americas hands. What if he crashed? Alivia pushed those thoughts aside. There were more pressing matters.

"Yes Alivia dear. What is it?" England asked. It was weird being called dear. Alivia had lost all train of thought. "Um..Well...I" She stuttered, unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath and restarted. "Mr. England. Can you please tell me what's going on? What's the problem with me and Kirsty? We have to know." Alivia suddenly felt more confident.

England looked very uncomfortable. "I wish I could tell you but I can't. I don't fully understand myself. And this is not the right place or time. We need both you and Kirsty to be very alert when you find out. I don't fully understand myself. We need some other countries who understand better to explain." Alivia nodded before leaving. She wanted to know what was going on.

'Life's a bitch' Alivia thought as she sat back down. Soon she had also drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Alivia suddenly jerked awake. One look at her mobile told her that she had been asleep for a couple of hours. Kirsty was still asleep. Lazy bastard. Taking care not to wake Kirsty, Alivia walked to where Jess and George were sitting. "So, you're France's kids, huh? Tough break." George and Jess looked bewildered by the statement Alivia had just said. "What do you mean? France is an awesome country. I love Paris!" George replied, taking great pride in the knowledge of who his dad was. Alivia just laughed. "Oh, George. Just wait until you meet your father." "Well, at least I know who my father is!" George retorted. This hit a raw nerve; Alivia stormed off and sat back in her seat with such ferocity that she woke up Kirsty.

"Liv. What's wrong? It looked like France attempted to rape you." Kirsty said. Her eyes were filled with concern. "I will kill him if he did." It was pretty comical. Her short hair was really messy but she was giving a very terrifying Swedish death glare. Alivia just grinned. "It's nothing. Just George being a jerk." Kirsty's death glare disappeared. "Oh. I see. He's like that a lot." Alivia nodded in agreement.

The pilot then made an announcement; "_Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving in the good ol' USA, please fasten your seatbelts." _Kirsty froze as if she had seen a ghost. "Alivia." She said, trying to remain calm. "Who is driving the plane?" "Um… that would be America." "WHAT? OUT OF ALL THE NATIONS, THEY ENTRUSTED OUR LIVES WITH AMERICA?" Alivia then realised that the plane had gone into an eerie silence and that everyone's eyes were fixated on Kirsty and Alivia. Japan was suddenly jerked awake by the commotion happening in the row towards the back of the jet.

"What's going on back that?" he said. He still looked extremely drowsy. Who knew that Japan would sleep so much? For a moment there was silence. It was Alivia who spoke. "Kirsty's freaking out because Americas driving the plane." Silence again. Then "WHAT. THEY LET AMERICA DRIVE. THEY DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME." There was a heavy feeling of suspension in the air. "Japan. Don't lose your cool. England's in the front with him. He won't let anything happen." Japan didn't reply. Instead he mumbled darkly under his breath before walking towards the cockpit opening the door and closing it behind him.

Everyone on the jet was awake right now. They could hear sounds coming from the cockpit, sounds you wouldn't exactly call normal. Every now and then they would hear the sounds of something heavy being thumped against the walls or "You bloody bastard" coming from a man with a strong British accent. Everyone wanted to see the action, but they had been told to fasten their seatbelts by the pilot; and with America being the pilot safety was a necessity. Then an announcement was made; _"Alright dudes, we are landing!" "You bloody American bastard, I'll deal with you la-" _ The teenagers were all getting anxious; they had just landed in America and in about an hour, they would be meeting their parents.

It was like a huge pressure was being put on them. The realisation had dawned on them. Their parents were countries. Countries were the most famous and important things in the world. That meant their parents were the most important things in the world. Also they had to call people country names. That was going to be hard enough. The plane landed without incident. Kirsty was just glad to get out of the plane. They were now in America. The car ride was terrible. There were 2 limousines waiting for them. That meant 10 children to each limo. Nobody spoke. The pressure was just too much. Even Alivia and Kirsty who basically knew everything about the countries from the show were nervous.

They arrived at the World Conference summit without a hitch, but still everyone was anxious, even Kirsty was quiet which never happened. The only person who seemed his normal self was America, who was acting the hero, naturally.

They arrived at a huge, sophisticated looking building. The children could no longer keep silent. "Is the meeting in there, Mr America?" Abi asked a look of utter shock on her face. "You betcha. And call me dad. Mr America is way too formal." Abi grinned widely at her father. "Yes dad." She said. The word felt good on her tongue. And it felt right. Calling this total stranger dad. "Come on guys. We need to get in there, so you can meet your parents. This simple sentence was enough to shock the children into silence again.

The large group walked into the building and all filed into a huge lift. When they arrived outside a particularly large pair of wooden doors England stopped them. "This is the meeting room. We will be going in, in just a second." He knocked on the door and it instantly opened. Out stepped a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. It took all of Kirsty's effort to not shout out. Instead she nudged Alivia and whispered. "OMG. It's Germany. He's real. It's really him." Alivia just rolled his eyes. "You need to take a chill pill Kirsty."

Kirsty was having trouble with that, she was fangirling; badly. Luckily for her, Germany hadn't noticed. "You all have designated seats next to your parents. Your seats have name plates by them so you should be able to find them very quickly." Good old Germany. Right down to the point. The kids all walked in and went to find their parents. Germany was seated at the head of the table as he was in charge; as usual. Daniel was seated next to him; having found his father. "Vater, it's so good to finally meet you." "You look smaller then expected, but we can fix that, it's great to see you son."

"You can now have some parental bonding time." One of the nations shouted. From the head of the table it was hard to tell who had shouted. Kirsty stuck her hand up. "Excuse me. Liv and I have no idea who our parents are. England wouldn't tell us." Germany nodded. "I know. That is something we need to sort out. Now, can the following countries come and stand up the front please. Group 1 to my left and group 2 to my right." Germany then picked up a piece of paper. "Hey idiot. I'm in both groups. What am I going to go?" It was England who had spoken.

"Simple. You go to group 1 first then group 2. Right, group 1, England, Canada, Finland and Switzerland. Group 2 Italy, Austria, Russia and America." Said countries organised themselves into their groups. Kirsty and Liv exchanged confused glances. Then Germany spoke up again. "Both of you could possibly be the personification of 5 different countries. Therefore any of these countries could be your parents. Alivia in your case it could be either North Italy, Austria, Russia, England or America. In your case Kirsty it could be England, Canada, Finland, Switzerland or me." Both girls looked on in shock. So they basically had 5 fathers.

Kirsty stood up and faced the 5 countries who could be her father. "So what am I the personification of?" She whispered. "Right then, for England you are our spiffing capital, London!" Kirsty was in shock, she was the capital city of her country, that didn't happen to every girl she knew. Canada cleared his throat, and began to speak in his typical whisper; "For Canada, you are our capital Ottawa." Kirsty felt somehow connected to Canada; she had spent her whole life being overlooked by everybody and she understood how Canada felt. Spontaneously, she gave a Canada a big hug, Canada blushed but returned the hug. "For Finland, you are Helsinki." "No way, I'm Helsinki; I've always wanted to go there." Finland gave Kirsty that said "I'm glad to hear it." Switzerland was next. "For my country you are Bern." Kirsty was overjoyed about this, Switzerland was one of her favourite Hetalia characters. Finally, the words Kirsty had been looking forward to most; "For my country, the great and powerful Germany, you are Berlin." At this point, Kirsty fainted.

"Oh god. Kirsty, what the hell." Alivia yelled. She ran over to Kirsty's limp body. She took a bottle of water off the table and poured the entire contents over Kirsty's face. She sat straight up. "I'M AWAKE" She yelled. "Oh, hey Liv. What's up?" Liv just shook her head. "Why do I know you?" She asked. It was more to herself but Kirsty answered anyway. "Because if you didn't, your life would be shit." Alivia decided to ignore this comment. She stood up and turned to the second group. By this time England had joined that group. "So what about me? What am I the personification of?" Alivia promised herself that, no matter what happens, she would not faint.

"Well, to start off you are my Birmingham." England said. This surprised Alivia. She had been to Birmingham loads. And she could possibly be that place. Insane. Italy stepped forwards next. "Ve~ you are my heart. My little Roma." Alivia understood that Roma was Rome in Italian. She went straight towards Italy and enveloped him in a massive hug. He hugged her back. He finally let go. "Me next." Austria said stepping forwards. "You are my capital, Vienna." Liv gasped. She had always wanted to visit Vienna. Russia stepped forwards now. "My little подсолнечник. You are Moscow." This surprised Alivia more than anything. Moscow. She absolutely hated the cold. Then it was Americas turn. "Hey, dude. You're my Las Vegas." The city of gambling. Great. And yet Alivia loved it so much. It felt like her life finally had some meaning.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Septimus asked. "Well, apparently we have five fathers, pretty cool, huh?" "I guess, that's going to be pretty complicated though, right?" "SEPTIMUS, COME ON WE'RE GOING." That was the sound of Sweden getting fed up and wanting to leave, "Well, I guess I'd better go then. See you around, hopefully." With that, Septimus left. At that point, Kirsty realised something. "Wait, Alivia that means we're sisters!" At this realisation, Alivia groaned. "Oh man, that means not only do I have to be your friend, I have to be your sister too." Kirsty threw Alivia a Swedish Death that said "We don't HAVE to be friends" Alivia shut up pretty quickly then as the meeting continued.

"So who's going to have the girls first?" Finland asked. He was speaking for everyone who was curious. "Well no offence to anybody but I want to go with England first." England blushed a bright red. "R-really?" Kirsty nodded. "Of course." She went up to England and hugged him. After a moment of shock he hugged her back. "Now that I'm sorted, what about you Liv." Kirsty turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow. It took a while but Liv finally chose. "I'll go with you Italy." Said nation smiled brightly.

Germany, being the smart one out of all the parenting nations said; "What about if we take turns having the girls, I mean on alternating weeks? Each week, they'll stay with a different nation. "Everyone decided that this was a good idea. "Right then, this meeting is dismissed, everyone can now go home and get to know each other. "

At the airport, people were starting to board their flights. The people left were Italy, Abbie, Catarina, Alivia, England, Leanne and Kirsty. After an emotional goodbye between Alivia and Kirsty, who were unsure about when they were next going to be seeing each other, they finally parted. Suddenly Kirsty shouted "Hey, it had better not be Alfred driving this time." Alivia chuckled. Sometimes Kirsty could be a little out of hand.

**This is it. By that I man the chapters finished, I am not singing a MJ song.**

**Alfred is America's human name by the way. I figured that somebody would notice if I spoke about America like he's a human. We were in the middle of a busy fucking airport.**

**Alivia: Well, to be honest that chapter took a lot longer to write then the other ones did, I'm not sure if I liked it but I feel like it's a necessary chapter. Hopefully, the others are going to be better. **

**Kirsty: Shut up Liv. This is obviously awesome because I helped write it. That gal doubts herself to much. I can't be asked to talk to you right now so peace. *exits stage left*.**

**Alivia: I cannot dignify this with a response, ciao! *exits stage right***

**Kirsty: Wrong side again.**

**Alivia: I don't care.**

**(Sorry about the language)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX-Italy's house

The three girls gasped as they pulled up at the house. The Hetalia episodes never really showed the countries houses. So naturally this was mind blowing to everyone. The building had to be at least 4 stories high. The front garden was about three times the size of a normal garden and was adorned with the national flower of Italy; the lily. The girls were so gobsmacked that they didn't notice the car stopping or their dad getting out.

"So, this is my house!" Italy said with a gigantic smile on his face. Walking in, the girls immediately got a whiff of something they recognised as pasta, and their stomachs began to rumble. "Oh, you are a-hungry. That is ok; I will make you some pasta!" "But, Papa we haven't seen our rooms yet." Alivia said, keen to get unpacked. "Well, I guess I will show you to your rooms then! Follow me!"

Alivia had to wait until the other two had been dropped off in their rooms before she got to see hers. Catarina's room was pretty simple. The walls were white and bare. However there was this huge desk which had quite a few drawing pads. There were loads of different shading pencils which was cool. She hugged her dad before getting a pad and some pencils and sketching. The others left her to it.

Abbie's room was Abbie's ideal room. The walls were a dark black, which she loved as this meant that she could put up her posters for all those "emo" bands she liked, there was also a king sized bed which delighted her as this was a massive luxury as she'd had been sleeping on a mattress for years; her parents didn't believe in privileges. In the corner of the room, there was a desk with paints, pencils and an MP3 player with all her favourite songs downloading onto it. "cool." She said before going over to the MP3 and looking through all of the songs on it. Italy and Alivia decided to leave her alone in her new room.

Next was Alivia. She was so excited, she was also apprehensive as she had no idea what awaited her. She opened the door and was greeted by beautiful sky blue walls and stunning crystals hanging down from the ceiling. She turned around and was greeted by shelves and shelves of books; her own personal library. It was breathtakingly wonderful, she couldn't believe her eyes. On her bed was a photo album, she opened it and it was filled with photographs of her as a baby and Italy together. Her eyes filled with tears, "Oh papa, it's perfect, how did you know I'd like it?" Italy smiled at the compliment. "Oh, my bambina I kept a very close eye on you and your sisters when you were away. I'm glad you like it." And with that, Italy walked out of the room so that his daughter couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Now any normal person would have freaked out. This guy had been stalking her. However, Alivia most definitely wasn't normal. In fact Alivia was the most abnormal person in the world, except perhaps Kirsty. She had problems. Alivia sighed before picking a random book from the shelves. Divergent. She had just sat down in the bed and was preparing to read it when there was a huge crash from downstairs. It was followed by a shout. "Idiota fratello. What did you do?" Alivia instantly recognised the voice. It was Romano. She ran down the stairs to see what had happened and to see Romano.

Alivia walked downstairs to find Italy lying on the floor, and Romano calmly in the kitchen cooking pasta. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Ahh! You must be my brothers daughter, you've grown up so much!" "Well." Alivia replied snarkily, "That does tend to happen when you don't see someone for about fourteen years." Romano only laughed, whilst Italy lay on the floor cradling his head. "Well, Italy that's what happens when you try to mess around with the traditional pasta dish." Alivia sighed. They were arguing over _pasta_. She rolled her eyes. Of, course it was about pasta. What else? Surely, she would've known that from Hetalia. Retreating from the argument, she went downstairs to see what was in the basement.

There was a dark hallway. It seemed very boring yet there was potential for fun. Alivia tried 3 doors just to find them all locked. Alivia considered giving up when she turned the door knob of the 4th door. It opened. Behind it was a….gym. A gym. 'Wow this seems out of place' thought Alivia. Her dorky lazy father and even dorkier, lazier uncle having a gym. It didn't seem right. Alivia turned and fled. This wasn't right. She went into her room and curled under the covers trying to forget about the gym in the basement.

The only problem was, she couldn't forget. As much as she tried, she just kept thinking about it. It was like a puzzle that needed solving, and since she was England's kid she could never just give up on a problem. She decided to talk to her sister Abbie about it. She knocked on Abbie's door to find no answer; she was asleep. Alivia decided to phone Kirsty about it, hoping that she wouldn't be asleep; it was eleven o'clock over there. The phone rang three times, and Alivia was considering giving up when she finally answered the phone. "Hello?" The familiar voice answered, if a little sleepy. "Hey, it's Liv." Kirsty's voice brightened at her friend's voice. "Oh, hey Liv, what's up?" She asked, she was a little worried as Alivia never usually called her this late. "I was just wondering, have you got a gym in the downstairs basement?" She knew that Kirsty would've explored the house as soon as she got there. "As a matter of fact, we do. It's surrounded by a lot of locked doors. I could ask dad why we have them if you want." Alivia had hoped Kirsty would say this; "Sure, call me in the morning and tell me what you find out." "Sure." Kirsty responded, hanging up the phone. Alivia crept back into bed, and snuggled under her duvet, trying to get the basement and locked rooms out of her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The phone rang again at 11, waking up Alivia. To be honest she was very ashamed that she was still asleep. It was Kirsty obviously. "Hey." Alivia said, hoping Kirsty wouldn't hear the sleep still in her voice. "You just woke up, didn't you?" Kirsty said. Alivia sighed. "Yes. But that's not the point. What's going on? Why are there gyms in the basements?" Alivia was now wide awake. "Whoa, calm down. Dad just told me that they are there just in case." This wasn't helpful. "In case of what?" Kirsty sighed. "Who knows Liv? If it was important we would have been told. If we need to know in the future then our parents will tell us. Don't fret on it. Just enjoy the time you have with Italy." Alivia hated to admit it but she supposed Kirsty was right. "Well I have to go now. England is taking me and Le out somewhere. Talk to you later." With that she hung up. Alivia guessed that Le was short for Leanne. Kirsty usually shortened people's names like that.

Alivia decided to heed Kirsty's advice, everything was going to be fine, and she should enjoy hanging out with Italy. But still, _but still._ She just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The atmosphere between Romano and Italy seemed tense, and she just had a bad feeling about everything. Italy noticed this; he knew that something was wrong with his daughter. "Bambina, what's the matter?" His usual happy expression was turned into a frown of concern. "Nothing papa, it's just I feel like something bad's coming. " Italy was worried; Alivia _knew_. Surely, she couldn't know, then again she was England's daughter too, and England knew magic right? Italy sighed, then spoke; "There's a World Conference meeting again in a week, I think it'll be explained to you then." Alivia was happy at the prospect of a World Conference meeting. "Oh cool! I'll be able to see all my family and friends." Italy didn't know what to say; he felt so bad. "Not all of them bambina, only some." Alivia didn't know what he meant. Why wouldn't all of them be there? Were they busy or something? "I'll make us some pasta and then you should go to bed and forget about this until next week." So, Alivia, Abbie and Catarina all ate their pasta and went to bed. Alivia went to sleep, wondering why only some of the nations would be there.

She'd find out next week, and the discovery would change her life- for the worst.

**A/N**

**Alivia: Well, that's chapter six finished. To be honest, I found this one hard to write, I wasn't really sure where to go with this but I think it went okay. **

**Kirsty: She needs to chill. It went fine in my opinion. Every time I was insulted I was the one who wrote it.**

**Alivia: Needs to chill? Dude, this could be found in 100 years' time and used to analyse the behaviour and smartness of fangirls or something and you're telling me to chill? *hyperventilates***

**Kirsty: Yes chill. Everyone knows fangirls are very smart and reasonable people. We just have our moments. Right everyone. Kolkolkolkolkol**

**Alivia: Ciao for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, Chapter 7. This was I love Doitsu. I just played grammar Nazi for this one.

Chapter 7- England's house

Leanne and Kirsty had been getting on all right. Especially for 2 girls who had only just met and found out they were technically related. The two had a lot in common. They both absolutely loved Harry Potter and Kirsty couldn't wait for Leanne to show her how well she played the guitar. The two talked for literally the whole journey and didn't even notice when they pulled up at the house.

England aka their father had to tell them that the car had stopped and that they were getting out before either girl realised that they had reached their destination. The two saw the house and both stood there shellshocked. Kirsty had lived in a two story house for her whole life. Her miniature room had made Harry's closet look huge. As for Leanne, she had always lived in a bungalow. That only had one floor, this had about five.

England chuckled at the look on the girls faces. "Come on. It's even more awesome on the inside." Kirsty giggled. She absolutely loved England's accent. The three walked into the house and Leanne gasped. The hall was huge. There were three doors leading off to other rooms and a staircase leading to the second floor. "Come on girls. You have to see your rooms." England looked about as excited as the girls felt.

"Leanne's first." England said. He went up the stairs and down a hall. He opened a door and pushed Leanne inside. She looked around and literally squealed in delight. There were posters on the wall of all of her favourite bands. And there in a corner was an awesome guitar. It had the union jack on the front and it was plugged into an amplifier. "This is so cool." She said. Then she jumped onto her bed which had a duvet of the union Jack too. "We'll leave you be then." England said. But Leanne just jumped up. "No way are you leaving me here. Kirsty saw my room and my reaction. I have to see hers." Kirsty rolled her eyes.

Kirsty was very excited. She couldn't wait to see her room. However it didn't feel right. This total stranger giving her an awesome room. Wouldn't that creep anyone out? However all thoughts left her head as she saw her room. One wall was completely covered in different books and movies. It was everything she had ever wanted to read or watch right in front of her. There was also some stuff she had already read or watched but loved, for example Harry Potter. On a desk was a laptop and iPod docking station. Kirsty picked up the iPod and started flicking through the songs. She was very surprised to find Hetalia songs. there were some she already had on her phone like Mein Gott or Einsamkeit. There were also some which she never seemed to be able to find like Nihao China or Hatta Futte parade.

However it was the frames by her bed which were the best. There were autographs from all of her favourite actors and comedians. There was Daniel Radcliffe, Lee Evans and even Roger Lloyd Pack. Leanne came over and started looking at them. Every now and again she would ask who certain people are and Kirsty would answer with their name and what they were most famous for.

Then England left. For a while the 2 girls sat and chatted until Kirsty came up with an ingenious idea. "Come on Leanne. Let's go ask England if he can give us a tour of the house." Leanne agreed and the two of them went running down the stairs. Kirsty knocked on the door of an office and opened it. England sat there reading over some papers. However he looked up as the door opened. "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?" Kirsty then struggled to find her words. What could she possible say? It was Leanne who saved her neck. She stepped into the room and said "Mr England. Could you please give us a tour of your house?"

For a moment he looked shocked. Then he smiled. "Of course but under one, no two conditions." The two girls nodded hesitantly. "Call me dad. You don't have to be so formal. Also this is your house too now. Not just mine." The two girls were relieved. they thought it would be something worse than that. So they ate away the afternoon by looking around the house. There was an awesome viewing room with a huge TV screen. The kitchen was rather large as well. There was a music room which Leanne looked excited about. There was also a conference room, just in case it is needed.

The last room was very peculiar. It was underground, in the basement. England only showed them briefly and didn't give much information. It was a gym. It looked very equipped however it had the look of desertedness. as though no one had used it yet. The other rooms surrounding this one were all locked up. England forbade the two of them to go down to the basement alone or unauthorised. The two girls instantly agreed not to go down there. Why would they need to?

Then the biggest shock of the day came. England had brought them tickets to go to the making of Harry Potter. This instantly got the two girls hyped up. They were both obsessed with HP and couldn't wait to get there. The best part was that they were going the very next day. The two girls then proceeded to go to their separate rooms and do whatever they wanted. Kirsty decided to go on her laptop and was very surprised at what she saw. There was a little recording. It looked like England. Yes it was. He basically said something along the lines of 'he couldn't believe he was finally going to meet her and that he was so excited.' Then it turned off. That was when the call came. Kirsty was so glad to see it was Alivia. She was so tired though and didn't want to talk right now. It was late and her bed was waiting. However in the end she picked it up.

Alivia basically prattled on about the basement downstairs. Kirsty had to admit that she hadn't given it a second thought. However she asked her father anyway. He said it was just in case. He didn't go into details and Kirsty didn't want to force anything out of him. The next day she called Alivia and told her what she knew. Then they headed out. The day was great however Kirsty felt very tired when they got home. It was only 7 but she retreated up to bed. That was when she had the dream.

She was standing in a field. This field seemed normal enough at first glance. However a second look proved Kirsty's theory to be wrong. The grass was stained red. Kirsty didn't have to look hard to tell it was blood. And those mounds. They weren't natural either. On closer inspection they turned out to be human bodies. Unmoving. Silent. Still. Dead.

That wasn't the worst part. All of them looked familiar. They were her family and closest friends. Everyone. Alivia, her dads. All lying there bloody and mutilated, in a pool of their own blood. Kirsty looked down at the floor and realised she was covered in blood. Her hands, her clothes. It stained her skin.

However she had no open wounds. It was not her own blood. It was only then that she realised that it was the blood of the people around her. It was her fault. She had killed them.

Kirsty screamed loudly and woke up. She was back in her room and it was dark. It was obviously late. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal England. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock. It was then that Kirsty realised she was crying. She tried to explain to her father about the dream, but it was too much. She had to keep calming down and it took about three times as long as it should have.

England listened and stood up as soon as she had finished. "I have to call some people." He said and with that he walked off leaving Kirsty feeling even more confused and alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Germany and Prussia's house

For the past week everything had been going fine for Daniel and his father; in fact Daniel was happy; he was happier than he had ever been before, he had a father and an uncle who loved him- even if said uncle was a bit annoying. The atmosphere in the house was always lovely and life with the Beilschmidts felt like living with a proper family- until today.

*~*~_A week ago*~*~_

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, a week ago, Daniel had boarded the plane with his father, both nervous and excited at what awaited him. He hadn't stopped talking since he'd met his father; in an attempt to bond and catch-up Ludwig decided that he would be just as sociable and so the two found that they got along very well and shared a few common interests; Daniel liked sports and exercise, something that his father was proud of and encouraged greatly. After over an hour of continuous talk, Daniel was informed by his father that there was another occupant in his house; his older brother Gilbert, who was the personification of Prussia. Ludwig described him as a "vain, annoying pest who thinks he is awesome" Daniel found that he was looking forward to meeting this man, who would hopefully bring the humour that his father lacked to the family.

Daniel was disappointed when he arrived at the Beilschmidt household; the uncle he'd been looking forward to meeting wasn't there. Daniel found a note in the kitchen with, he assumed was his uncle's, scrawly handwriting on it and a drawing of a yellow chick in the bottom corner, the note said: "West and kid, the awesome me has gone out to meet the less-awesome France and Spain for drinks, I shall be back later. Oh, and hello, my less-awesome than me nephew, I look forward to meeting you later, can you feed my chick Gilbird for me? (He looks like the chick at the bottom of this note) See you later, the awesome Prussia! "Daniel gave the note to his father who sighed and mumbled something that Daniel didn't fully here but was able to make out the words "bad touch trio", whatever that meant. Ludwig chucked away the note, he turned to Daniel and smiled; "So, I guess you want to see your bedroom, ja?" Daniel nodded and walked down the corridor behind his father, unsure of what to expect.

Daniel wasn't disappointed by his room. His father had obviously taken a lot of time and effort to find out Daniel's likes and dislikes because this room was perfect for him; _just perfect. _The walls were covered in promotional posters for all his favourite West End shows; _The Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, and Jesus Christ Superstar… _the list went on. There was also a huge DVD rack, which had all of the Doctor Who disks with the episodes on, it ranged from William Hartnell to Matt Smith; this made Daniel smile because he was a massive Whovian, his father obviously knew him a lot better than he thought he did. The room was also loaded with technology, consoles, a laptop and an expensive television, his dad had obviously spent a lot of money on him, this also made Daniel happy, and he wasn't used to such luxuries. However, that wasn't the best thing about the room, the_ best _thing about this room were the tickets that lay on Daniel's bed. Daniel was sceptical about the tickets; he wasn't into bands, and pop music, or anyone music really, except show tunes. So, naturally Daniel had never really wanted to go to a concert, and he was certain that these were concert tickets. But, he looked at them again, and let out a whoop of excitement so loud, that he even scared his father. The tickets were to a West End show of Phantom of the Opera, his favourite musical, looking at the date of the show, Daniel let out another whoop as he saw that the show was _today_. He ran to his father, who was still stood in Daniel's room, and embraced him in a tight hug. "But Vati, how did you know that I'd like all this stuff? I do in case you haven't noticed; this ticket is the best present anyone has ever given to me!" He said, waving the tickets in Ludwig's face. Ludwig sighed, smiling down at his son; "Well, we all kept a close eye on our children. So, you like the present then?" Daniel smiled, happy to know that his father had always cared about him, even when Daniel was unaware of his existence, "Yes father, I like it very much, but why are there seven tickets?" Daniel was puzzled by this, as he had expected there to be only two tickets, one for him and one for his father. Ludwig looked at his son and hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed; "Feli and his daughters are coming with us, and maybe my idiotic brother if he turns up, you don't mind, do you?" Daniel shook his head and beamed, "No, of course I don't mind, I like Italy and I'll get to see some of my friends!" Ludwig smiled, his son wasn't selfish, and he liked that. They then heard the sound of the car horn, and they went outside to greet Feli and his daughters, Daniel was happy and he hoped that life would always be this good.

*~*~_Back to the present day*~*~_

Daniel had woken up with a feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and those butterflies were doing cartwheels. He had had a bad dream last night, and this alone was enough to frighten Daniel, he _never_ had bad dreams. But, this one was awful. Daniel had woken up in a cold sweat and with he found that he couldn't stop shaking, he thought back to the dream now:

_He had just came back from somewhere, he wasn't sure where, to find that the door was open. This was strange, his father was very paranoid about security, especially since the bad touch trio had come in late from the pub one night and smashed up the house; even though Gilbert didn't have a key and was supposed to be sleeping round Spain's house. Daniel stepped in the house to find it empty, he shouted to his father and waited for a response, he was greeted by silence only. The door to the basement was also open, which was strange as he his father didn't let anyone go down there. Intrigued, Daniel went down the steps, careful not to make too much noise, in case someone was in the house. Daniel walked forwards and found himself in a gym, and what was greeted by a horrific sight. Ludwig was lying on the floor, glazed, emotionless eyes staring up at the ceiling, and a big red streak ran across the German's neck. Daniel gasped, someone had murdered his father. In an attempt to flee the scene, Daniel tripped over something, not something; someone. Staring up at Daniel was his uncle Gilbert, an identical streak to his brother's lined his neck. Gilbird was seated on his owners head, gnawing at his eyes. Daniel collapsed and began to cry, it was only then he noticed the motionless figure in the room…_

"DANIEL!" Daniel was brought back to reality, by his father's yell, "BREAKFAST TIME." Daniel got dressed and went downstairs, trying to push his dream out of his mind. He was greeted by Feliciano, who had slept over last night, whilst his brother Lovino had looked after Catarina and Abbie. Alivia, being the only one Daniel got along with, slept over as well. "Morning Daniel." Alivia chirped, a happy look on her face, she was an optimist, like her father. "Daniel, how are you? I'm making pasta!" Feliciano announced, a wide smile that looked slightly forced on his face. Alivia rolled her eyes, "Papà is stressed, there's been troubling news from England and Kirsty, so he's making pasta." Daniel frowned, looking at Alivia's face closely he noticed that she had little, dark circles under her eyes, he knew that she was close to Kirsty and hoped that she was alright. "Alivia, are you alright? You look tired." Alivia smiled, it looked forced, identical to that of her father's. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, Daniel, I'm perfect." Daniel frowned again, she was acting quite suspicious, but he let it slide and moved on. "So, what's the worrying news from England?" Feliciano sighed. "You should ask Ludwig, he's in the sitting room." Following Feli's gaze, Daniel walked into the living room to find him reading the newspaper.

Ludwig also appeared to have dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept very well last night, Daniel was worried. Ludwig looked up, spotting Daniel standing in the doorway. "Hello Daniel, I didn't see you there, how are you?" Daniel noticed that Ludwig was acting shifty, so Daniel tried to get to the point. "I'm fine thanks Vati, what's this news from England?" Ludwig shifted around in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "It's Kirsty, she's been having bad dreams, terrible dreams actually, and Arthur thinks they might be a sign of bad things to come, he's also said that all of you children may end up having these dreams, but you haven't have you?" He said, looking up at Daniel, eyes full of hope. It was now Daniel's turn to fidget and feel uncomfortable. "Well…actually…" Daniel then told Ludwig all about the dream he'd had last night and once the conversation was over Ludwig stood up, eyes as big as saucers. "It seems that England was right, I'd better call him." Daniel nodded, and went up to his room. He flopped on the bed and cried, he cried for himself, he cried for his father, he cried for Feliciano and Alivia who were still downstairs, he cried for Kirsty, he cried for his uncle and he cried for all of the Nations. Eventually, the tears stopped and Daniel was left wondering whether his nightmare was just a silly dream, or if it was a sign of bad things to come.

**A/N- Well, that's chapter Eight done! This was done solo, by me, TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS, I hope it wasn't too bad! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy "socialising" and with other fanfics, but I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. **

**Just to clarify, these are the human names and the countries in case you guys were confused:**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Gilbert- Prussia**

**Arthur- England**

**Feliciano- Italy Veneziano **

**Lovino- Italy Romano **

**Please Read, Follow and Review! **

**Thanks :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- America's house

'Well America's house sure is different.' Alivia thought as she walked around with her two sisters. She honestly felt really bad because it was like she was invading somebody else's territory. Vanessa and Abi were both so close so Alivia instantly felt like an outsider, but the three were actually getting along really well.

Back to the weird stuff. Obviously Alivia knew from the show that America was very strange and obnoxious in a way that seemed very cute and innocent. That was why she had always favoured him over any other character. Either way his house was a whole other matter entirely. There was a huge viewing room where America and his new daughters watched movies nearly every night. It seemed as though America had every Marvel item in the whole world. And that was no understatement. He even had several emergency supplies of hamburgers all for different reasons. One box said 'In case of a very long winter.' Another said 'In case of hamburger shortages.' And yet another said 'In case of a zombie apocalypse.' These were just three of about 50 different boxes.

However Alivias room was, as Poland would put it, totally squeal worthy. There was loads of Hetalia stuff everywhere. There were all of the disks, including the movie. There was loads of different merchandise spread across the room in a neat and orderly way that felt homey. Alivia stared around, gobsmacked. "How... did you...get it all?" She finally asked. Behind her America chuckled. "Well I am part of the otaku trio, so it makes sense." Alivia wondered what he was talking about but then it hit her. That's right; Kirsty had told her that the Otaku trio, consisting of Japan, America and France, were the three biggest buyers and sellers of anime in the world. Of course at the time Liv thought it was useless knowing but now she was glad she had that knowledge.

"This is so cool." She squealed, before running to the bed and glomping a chibi Russia plushie. "Well I'm glad you like it. I'll call you down when foods ready. Obviously we're havin' hamburgers but since Mattie's comin' over I'm making some pancakes too. You know how my bro is with his pancakes." And with that he left. Then something clicked in Alivias head. Kirsty was at Canada's this week. If Canada was coming then so was Kirsty. It had been over a week since they had seen each other. And what with these nightmares going on Alivia was even more anxious to see her. Apparently Kirsty had had 2 other similar nightmares since the first one. Also Daniel had one that night she had slept at his. She had heard that Jake and Septimus had both had nightmares as well. This made Liv scared to sleep at night. What if she had a nightmare? They were obviously terrifying. The adults refused to tell any of the children what the nightmares had been about. And she wasn't about to go ask Kirsty to tell her about the dreams. That's like asking someone to retell their worst memory. Believe it or not, Alivia did have some standards.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. Alivia opened it to find Abi and Vanessa standing there. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Alivia asked. "Nothing much. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come and play on the Wii with us." Abi said. You could just hear the American accent in her voice. It sounded really cool. Alivia wondered if her accent would change that much. "Yeah sure. What do you want to play?" Alivia asked. The two girls looked at each other. "We don't know. There are so many. Come take a look." Vanessa said before grabbing Alivias arm and dragging her down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

Then they opened a door and Alivia paled at the sight she saw. There was a huge, plasma screen TV on the wall opposite the door which was hooked up to a seemingly normal Wii. On the left wall there was a huge DVD rack. And I mean it was huge. it took up nearly a whole wall. There was even a folding ladder so that people could reach the ones at the very top. Abi and Vanessa grinned identically at Alivias reaction. "So, what do you want to play?" They said in perfect syncronisation. It was very scary how they did that. America's kids were as weird as he was.

For about half an hour the girls played various games including Wii sports, Mario Kart Wii and Wii Sports Resort. Alivia had to admit; the two Americans were very good and kept kicking her arse at everything. However Alivia was the best at Mario Party 8which made her happy. Suddenly a doorbell going off grabbed the girl's attention. They heard the door open and America say "Hey Mattie bro. What's goin' on?" Alivia barely concealed her squeal of delight. She literally ran out of the room and down the stairs. Then she composed herself before walking into the living room. America was sitting there with Canada and Kirsty.

Alivia was glad that Kirsty looked well but it was very hard to miss the black circles under her eyes. Kirsty looked up as Alivia entered and her face split into a huge grin upon seeing her friend. "Hello froggy. How have you been keeping?" Alivia couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was but one of the nicknames Kirsty had made for her. "I've been good. What about you black sheep of Europe?" Kirsty pouted jokingly at this so Alivia decided to taunt her further. "Black sheep of Europe. You're the black sheep of Europe and everybody knows it." This made Kirsty grin again. "We found out Hetalia is real and you are still quoting it. You are unbelievable."

The two brothers looked at their daughters with identical confused looks. Then Abi and Vanessa entered the room. Kirsty grinned at them both and waved. "Hey you guys. Hope Liv isn't being too annoying for you." The two sisters looked at each other before shrugging and grinning right back. "Hey Liv I just had a thought." Kirsty suddenly blurted out. Alivia decided to carry on taunting Kirsty. "Wow. You've been thinking, that's dangerous." Kirsty just stuck her tongue out. "Did it occur to you Alivia that we are not only BFFs, but we are also sisters and cousins?" Alivia rolled her eyes, of course she knew that. Alivia then went on to say; "Hey, if US/UK and GerIta happens then we'll be step-sisters too!" She laughed, amused at the bewildered expression on her father's face before dragging Kirsty upstairs to her bedroom, so that the pair could catch-up.

Kirsty walked into Alivia's room, eyes wide as she took in all of the Hetalia merchandise. "No way! Dude, no fair, you got one of the Otaku countries." Alivia rolled her eyes at Kirsty's expression. "Yeah, but it was America, if you were America's kid, you wouldn't be able to cope." Kirsty agreed, she had to admit, she liked America more know because he was her uncle, but she'd hate it if he was her father. Her train of thought was broken as a Chibi Romano plushie was thrown full-pelt in her face. "Liv, remember you're America's kid, you've got strength, so that hurt." Alivia only shrugged. "Meh, anyway Chibi Romano Plushie is yours now, I want you to have him!" Kirsty blushed and hugged Alivia, "Aww, thanks Liv." The pair then began to chat as if it was just another normal schoolday. Until they were interrupted by Kirsty's mobile ringing. It was Jess, why would Jess ring _her? _She put the phone on loudspeaker so that Liv could hear as well. The girls were shocked; Jess was crying, she sounded really upset. "Kirst? It's me, Jess. I had a nightmare last night, it was terrible, everyone was dead; _everyone_. I came to you because you were the first." Kirsty and Alivia were speechless; hearing Jess like this was strange. Jess then went into graphic detail of her dream until the girls stopped her. "Jess, this is Liv, you have to tell your dad, I'm gonna tell mine that we have another child who's had a nightmare." Jess gave a resounding sob, "Okay, see you guys…whenever." She hung up, and Alivia and Kirsty went to find their dads.

America and Canada were having a race on Mario Kart when Kirsty interrupted them by pausing the game. "Hey, dude!" America shouted, "I was kicking Mattie's butt." Kirsty rolled her eyes, "Listen up, Mr douchepants, more kids are having nightmares, so what are you gonna do about it?" She gave a Swedish Death Glare at America. He looked to Alivia, she cleared her throat. "Maybe a politer approach Kirsty? Look dad, people are having more nightmares and it's scaring them, we've gotta do something to reassure them, you are the hero aren't you? Surely, you can help." America jumped up, "Yes! I'm the hero and the hero saves everyone! I'm gonna call Iggy!" And with that, Alfred ran next door to call Arthur and Alivia and Kirsty were left wondering if there was anything any of the nations could do to help them.

**A/N: Most of this chapter was written by IloveDoitsu, but I did the end half of this chapter as she had writers block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**Please read, review and follow. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-France and Spain

It had been a rough week in the Bonnefoy house. George had been homesick for over a week, unable to do anything but worry about his adoptive family back in England. Just as he had been getting over it, Jessica had had a nightmare. Both kids had known about the nightmares because Spain's kid, Jake had also had a nightmare and Spain had called France as soon as it had happened, which had led to Spain and France going out for drinks. However, Jessica had been totally unprepared and when the nightmare happened she had been so shocked and horrified, she was literally shaking. This had made George even worse, so now both children were in an emotional wreck. France had no idea what to do.

So he decided to let Spain bring his kid over. It would be good to see his friend again and France felt that the kids needed to socialise a bit. So he invited the two over for the day. When they arrived, France was taken aback. He was expecting Jake to be as bad as Jess but he was just smiling as though the nightmare had never happened. Obviously optimism runs through the family.

"Hola mi amigo." Spain said. He, like his son, was smiling, although there was a very weary look in his eyes. France hurriedly let them in before calling down his two kids. They both hesitantly came down the stairs before standing by their dad and staring at the newcomers warily. Spain just gave a huge smile. "Aw. Look at them. The girl looks just like you, mi amigo. Though the boy doesn't, he is still pretty cute." George blanched at this comment. Did this older guy just call him cute? He would never ever think of this again. Or speak of it.

Jake hesitantly stepped forwards. "Hi. I know this is very weird. We have never met before now, but we can still be friends right?" His eyes held a very childlike innocence which the two French children couldn't help but adore. George stepped from behind his father and walked towards Jake. He had to look up at him though because he was younger than Jake. "Of course we can be friends. That means you can be friends with Daniel too, I think he'd like you. He is my only other friend, except for Jess."

Jake's face split into a huge grin. Jess stepped forwards now, no longer hesitant of the newcomers. "Do you want to come upstairs? We can watch some anime if you like. Papa has lots of anime." And with that the three of them ran upstairs, all smiling happily.

France sighed and looked towards his old friend. The happy smile was now gone and was replaced by a look of great sorrow and pain. "Mon ami. What is wrong?" France asked, becoming increasingly worried about Spain. Spain smiled again, but it seemed very forced. "Where to begin, mi amigo?" Spain said, sighing. "Come into the living room and sit down."

Spain hesitated before following his friend, as much as he liked France, he didn't feel comfortable revealing his true emotions, especially when he was upset, as he was well known for being an optimist. "Ah, it's nothing, my friend. I'm just worried about Jake, that's all... he's been having these nightmares, and they really upset him... he refuses to tell me what they are about, but I can guess... I hear him talking in his sleep...and it's just... it's just awful." France had lived a long life; he thought he had seen it all. That was until Spain broke down in tears. France didn't know what to do, he was in shock, and he'd never seen his friend so hurt before.

"So, our parents are part of the Bad Touch Trio?" Jake asked, a puzzled expression on his face, "What does that even mean?" Jess just shrugged, "Beats me, Alivia had mentioned that Papa was a bit weird on the way here..." George laughed, "A bit? Sis, Alivia laughed in our faces and said that she felt sorry for us, with France as a father." Jess shrugged again, and sent George a look that showed that she didn't care.

Jake smiled, if possible, even wider. "She's probably just jealous. You know, because your dad is awesome." This made George grin. Who knows? Maybe Alivia was jealous. Either way, George decided that he would worry about now rather than what had happened before.

George opened his mouth to say something and turned to Jake. However he closed his mouth again when he saw that Jake was obviously thinking hard about something. After a while he spoke. "Hey Jess, do you have either Alivia's or Kirsty's numbers?" Jess looked a little confused but answered anyway. "Yes, I have both numbers. Why?" Jake just looked thoughtful again. "Can you call one of them so we can see what they Bad Touch Trio is?" Jess just shrugged. "Sure, I suppose."

She brought out her mobile and scrolled through the contacts before clicking on one and letting it ring. She put it on speaker and placed it down on the floor before sitting next to it. It rung for a while before Kirsty picked it up. "Hey Jess. What's wrong?" Jess sighed, "Nothing's wrong Kirsty, we just wanted to ask you a question about Hetalia, that's all." Kirsty's voice perked up, she was keen to show of her knowledge and keen to get on Jess's good side as they didn't really get on. "Oh! Okay then, what do you want to know?" Jake interrupted their conversation, "Hola Kirsty! I'm Jake, Spain's kid and we've been watching some anime and we've been reading a couple of fanfics and we just wanted to know, what is the "Bad Touch Trio"? What is it? Who's involved?" They could hear Kirsty sigh, almost as if she didn't really wanna talk about it. "The Bad Touch trio involves Spain, Prussia and France. This was formed during the war of the Austrian Succession when the three formed an alliance or a "crush Austria" team. Jess, please don't kill me, but it is portrayed in the series that these three characters are the most perverted characters in the show. France is known as the "rapist" Prussia is known as the "pervert" and Spain is known as the "pedophile." Please remember that these are just the interpretations of the fans, and I am nearly certain that your father hasn't raped anyone, although is very perverted. Well, that's about the best explanation I can come up with, gotta go dad's calling me. If you want to know anything else about Hetalia, then call either me or Liv, or you could ask your dads. Hasta la pasta!" Kirsty then hung up.

Jake, Jess and George were staring at the phone, as if it had personally insulted them, they were all excelling at Swedish Death glares."Right…" Geroge began, "I think that we should just forget that that ever happened, and leave Kirsty and Liv to their Hetalia "knowledge" from now on. I mean, our dads are not perverted." The trio all agreed with this, and decided that they would never bring the subject up again. "Let's watch some anime!" Jake suggested, bouncing up and down, the Bonnefoy children noted that he's a very excitable person. Jess smiled, "Yeah that's a great idea!" So, the Bonnefoy children and Jake watched anime together, perfectly content, and blissfully unaware of the events that were yet to come.

France had spent the last half an hour comforting his friend and he was happy to see that Spain was finally cheering up; they were now both waiting for Prussia to arrive so that they could all go out for drinks, and everything was perking up. Well, that was until France received a frantic phone call from Russia. France sighed, as he looked at the caller ID, _Russia? Why Russia? He hates me… _"He walked into the kitchen to answer the phone, so he could talk in private. France, it's me, Russia." France was shocked into silence. _Russia was crying,_ "Oui, Russia it is me, what's the matter?" Russia exhaled deeply, trying to speak, "It's my little sunflower, da. She had a nightmare, a really bad one, and I don't know what to do. She's gone reclusive, holed up in her room, I think she wants to tell me what's wrong, but whenever she tries, she can't." Russia then began sobbing again. "I came to you France, because I know that your Jess had a nightmare, how did you deal with it?" France sighed, rubbing his temples. Truth be told, France _hadn't _dealt with it, he'd just ignored it, ignored Jess's pain and tears and tried to concentrate on something else, like his radio talk show. "I…I don't know Mon ami, I really don't… Wait! Doesn't she have that friend… the one who had the first nightmare…? Kirsty?" Russia's sobbing slowed down, "Yes, she does, should I get her to help?" France nodded, forgetting that Russia couldn't see him. "Oui, that'd be a good idea, Mon ami." Russia stopped sobbing, turning back to his normal self, "Da, I shall do that then, France. Mother Russia won't forget your help, спасибо" Russia hung up, leaving France alone and agitated. France walked back into the living room and turned to his friend and said sadly, "I think the drinks are needed tonight, there's been another nightmare." Spain sighed, sadness etched across his face. "Si, mi amigo I think it's needed, let's go." So, on that day, France and Spain went out for drinks to drown their sorrows, and tried to forget about their troubles, something the Nations were good at and something France and Spain would be relying on during the weeks ahead.

**A/N: This chapter was done by me and I love Doitsu, who started this one off, I then continued it. I hope it wasn't too bad! **

**Translation:** **спасибо**** – Thank you (Russian)**

**After this chapter, I will be posting a list of characters and their personalities, to make it easier for the readers to follow. **

**Please read and review :')**

**The next chapter will be set in Russia's house with an appearance from Poland. **

**Until then, ciao! **

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	11. Character Personalities- NOT A CHAPTER

Character Personalities- NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: Inspired by a person's request, I love Doitsu and I have decided to summarise all the characters by listing their characteristics (appearance, father, personality, etc…) so that it is easier for you guys to understand the story, so here it is: **

Name: Kirsty Kirkland-Beilschmidt-Vwingli-Väinämöinen- Williams.

\Age: 14

Representation: London, Berlin, Bern, Helsinki, Ottawa.

Appearance: Tall for her age, short brown hair, (pixie length) blue eyes.

Personality: Hyperactive (especially after consuming fizzy drinks) Good sense of humour, slow (mentally) and is often considered to be a social outcast, fangirls over everything, the black sheep of Europe.

Likes: Harry Potter, anime, literature, writing, Hetalia, travel and dogs.

Dislikes: Twilight, France, America, dolls, Germany's bosses.

Name: Alivia Kirkland- Vargas- Edelstein-Braginski-Jones.

Age: 15

Representation: Birmingham, Rome, Vienna, Moscow, Las Vegas.

Appearance: Short, shoulder-length browny-red hair, blue eyes.

Personality: Immature, intelligent, mellow (not easily pissed off) but emotional (will get easily upset at other's unhappiness- empathetic) fangirls over everything.

Likes: Doctor Who, Sherlock, Hetalia, literature, writing, My Chemical Romance, classical music, (strange mixture :/) theatre, YouTube, science.

Dislikes: Fandom bashers, OTP bashers, sport, horror movies, insects, mean-spirited people.

Name: Catarina Vargas

Age: 13

Representation: Venice

Appearance: Short, shoulder-length curly purple hair(dyed), brown eyes, olive skin.

Personality: Mellow, laid back, silent, solemn.

Likes: Art, blue, cats, drawing, painting, sketching.

Dislikes: Maths, science, dogs, sports, socialising.

Name: Abbie Vargas

Age: 13

Representation: Florence

Appearance: Tall for her age, medium length hair, blonde, blue eyes, tanned skin.

Personality: Fun loving, optimistic, sarcastic.

Likes: Art, Goth bands, Twilight, vampire novels, love/romance movies and books, pasta.

Dislikes: British food, Pop music, horror films, mundane activities.

Name: Daniel Beilschmidt

Age: 14

Representation: Hamburg

Appearance: Short for his age, blonde short hair, blue eyes, pale skin.

Personality: Anti-social, sporty, optimistic.

Likes: Doctor Who, Skylanders, SpongeBob, football/ soccer and basketball

Dislikes: Hetalia, waking up early and reading.

Name: Jake Carriedo

Age: 16

Representation: Barcelona

Appearance: Tall, lanky, brown hair, brown eyes.

Personality: Optimistic, sociable, easy going.

Likes: Sherlock, soap operas, tomatoes, sleeping.

Dislikes: Mean-spirited people, people who discriminate, the Kirkland family.

Additional note: Jake is homosexual.

Name: Septimus Oxenstierna

Age: 15

Representation: Stockholm

Appearance: Shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, average height.

Personality: Quiet, anti-social, tends to bottle up emotions.

Likes: Art, books, Hetalia, science and Pokémon

Dislikes: Video games, drama, music, Hello Kitty and Denmark.

Name: Georgia Wang

Age: 16

Representation: Beijing

Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, pale skin.

Personality: Quiet, good sense of humor, good ability to read people's moods.

Likes: Doctor Who, reading, playing the guitar.

Dislikes: Loudness (America), urban areas, pop music.

Additional note: Daenerys is her twin.

Name: Daenerys Wang

Age: 16

Representation: Shanghai

Appearance: Shoulder-length brown hair that curls at the bottom. Brown eyes, average height.

Personality: Strong minded, very opinionated, musically gifted.

Likes: Debating with others, instruments of any kind, dancing.

Dislikes: People who don't show their emotions, cruelty, and pop music.

Name: Jessica Bonnefoy

Age: 14

Representation: Marseille

Appearance: Blonde, flowing hair. Blue eyes. Short.

Personality: Ego-centric, moody, stubborn.

Likes: The Hunger Games, pop music, reading, the environment.

Dislikes: Kirsty, spiders, pollution.

Name: George Bonnefoy

Age: 15

Representation: Paris

Appearance: Short, black hair, blue eyes, average height.

Personality: Stubborn, shy, flirtatious.

Likes: Dogs, drama, science, the environment, trains.

Dislikes: Literature, sport, stuck-up people.

Name: Abi Jones

Age: 13

Representation: New York

Appearance: Ginger hair, always tied up in a bun, hazel eyes, average height.

Personality: Bubbly, energetic, talkative.

Likes: Drama, Marvel, video games, art.

Dislikes: Movie villains, maths, science.

Name: Vanessa Jones

Age: 13

Representation: Washington DC

Appearance: Brown, wavy hair that reaches her shoulders, brown eyes, tanned skin, freckles, average height.

Personality: Chatty, enthusiastic, and ambitious.

Likes: Art, literature, drama

Dislikes: Music that isn't pop, British food, animals.

Name: Leanne Kirkland

Age: 15

Representation: Manchester

Appearance: Short blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, average height.

Personality: Sporty, adventurous, tsundere.

Likes: Doctor Who, sports and movies

Dislikes: Anime, school, socialising.

Name: Kitty Karpusi

Age: 16

Representation: Athens

Appearance: Short blonde hair, green eyes, short.

Personality: Carefree, sociable, sleepy

Likes: Sleeping, cats, history, Hetalia

Dislikes: Loudness, rudeness, serious people

Name: Michael Hassan

Age: 16

Representation: Cairo

Appearance: Tall, short blonde hair, green eyes.

Personality: Funny, enthusiastic, sociable.

Likes: Online RPG, Game of Thrones, music.

Dislikes: Maths, anime.

Name: Rebecca Honda

Age: 14

Representation: Tokyo

Appearance: Long brown hair, often in a plait, brown eyes, short.

Personality: Stubborn, serious, and energetic, good at seeing the emotions of others.

Likes: Art, literature, writing, travel.

Dislikes: My chemical romance, maths, drama

Name: Emilia Łukasiewicz

Age: 13

Representation: Warsaw

Appearance: Long blonde hair, often worn in a ponytail, green eyes, tall.

Personality: Strong, shy, cheerful.

Likes: Horses/ponies, bright colours, art.

Dislikes: Music that isn't pop, British food, animals.

Name: Taylor Héderváry

Age: 16

Representation: Budapest

Appearance: Brown, curly hair, that reaches her shoulders, brown eyes, average height.

Personality: Feisty, reliable, and aggressive.

Likes: Animals, singing, yaoi.

Dislikes: Art, maths, drama.

Name: Rickon Braginski

Age: 16

Representation: St. Petersburg

Appearance: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, average height.

Personality: Intelligent, likes to have friends, forgiving

Likes: Science, maths, video games.

Dislikes: Violence, animals, history

**A/N: That's all of the characters! I hope this made it easier for you guys! As I said previously, the next chapter will be at Russia's house! Thanks for reading so far guys. ~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Russia's house.

All Rickon had ever wanted in life was to get good grades and go to Cambridge university to study biochemistry, Rickon liked science and the way things worked, he wanted a career in science. He had basically had his whole life planned out, from his career to his future living arrangements. However, in about 24 hours he had found out his whole life had been a lie and he had been carted off to Russia. It could have been worst. At least he hadn't been with those kids who just really didn't care about their classes. He shuddered at that thought and tried to put it out of his mind. Admittedly, he'd been upset at the fact that he was the only child of Russia as nearly everyone else in school had siblings, some were lucky enough to be related to their best friends. But then Rickon had found out that Alivia was also the child of Russia, he was skeptical about this, he'd never had a little sister before and he'd never spoken to Alivia before, but he'd heard that she liked science so he'd hoped that they'd get on just fine. However, he also hoped that she wouldn't disturb the bond he had with Russia.

He had to admit though; life with Russia was very eventful. His crazy sister Belarus was a literal stalker, that woman was _obsessed _with his father. In fact Rickon could remember the first time he had been introduced to Belarus.

_**~*~*Flashback~*~**_

Rickon and his father were sitting together in the living room by the fire, Rickon was drinking some hot chocolate and Russia was drinking vodka. Suddenly, a knock on the door made them both jump. It was nearly 10, why would somebody be here at this time? Rickon stood up. "I'll get it." So, he walked to the door and opened it.

There was a blur of black and blonde and suddenly a woman was standing in front of Russia with a maniacal look in her eyes. "Big brother, become one with me." She said creepily. Rickon had to admit, if he wasn't terrified, this would be almost comical. Russia stood up and looked down at the woman. "Little sister, not now. Can you not see that my child is here? You are probably freaking him out." The look on Russia's face was honestly the most deadly and scariest sight Rickon had ever seen.

Belarus turned and looked at Rickon straight in the eyes. Suddenly her face split into a wide smile. However it wasn't the scary, maniacal smile she was wearing earlier, this smile lit up her eyes and made her look young and innocent. She walked up to Rickon and hugged him. "So, you are my little nephew. You look so cute. I understand that you need some bonding time with big brother. Don't worry though; I will be back some time soon." And with that she left the house.

Russia was staring at the spot where Belarus had been standing with a look of shock and confusion. "Uhh... What's wrong?" Rickon asked, taking a step towards his father. Then Russia smiled and hugged his son. "You made her go away. That is very good, da." That was too many hugs for Rickon who went to bed with no idea what had happened but he could tell it had been good.

_**~*~* Jolted back into the present~*~***_

When Alivia had come to stay for the week he had decided to tell her the whole story in detail. She had burst out laughing before claiming that she had to call Kirsty and tell her, Kirsty would find it hilarious. In the end she never did because that was the day that she'd had her nightmare.

It was the most terrifying thing she had ever experienced. The whole thing was filled with blood, screaming and death. Everytime she turned there was always some new, even worst horror awaiting her. When she closed her eyes the sound of agonised screaming intensified. She could even hear sharp blades cutting through unprotected flesh. She awoke suddenly but she was still screaming. The dream was over but she could still hear the sounds of war buzzing in her ears.

When Russia came in and tried to sooth her she pushed him away. "NO. DONT TOUCH ME. STAY AWAY FROM ME." She screamed at him. The pain that crossed his face only made her more upset and fearful. Alivia had spent the whole day in recluse, not speaking to anyone; her brother had tried speaking to her but she had feigned sleep, just to avoid him. Her father had brought her food, it lay on her bedroom floor; uneaten. Her phone had been ringing all day; she'd ignored the phone calls. She'd had calls from Italy, England, America, Austria, and Kirsty. She didn't want to speak to anyone, they wouldn't make it better. She knew what she had seen, war was coming. And it was going to change everything.

Ivan Braginski was in turmoil; it had broken his heart to see his little sunflower so upset, it had also scared him, he didn't understand what could possibly upset her so much, it'd have to be bad, and he had a feeling that it was something to do with him. He'd tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen, he'd seen the fear and sadness in her eyes and it had torn his heart in two. He'd sent Rickon to talk to her but he'd reported that she was "asleep" he knew she was faking, but he couldn't do anything about it. Russia sent Rickon out, he'd sent him to one of his friend's house, if his daughter could go into recluse then so could he, only he'd do it with a bottle of vodka.

Rickon found himself in a position where he was contemplating getting help; although he had only been at his father's house for a couple of weeks he'd never seen his father act like that and it had scared him. First his sister, then his father, what if he was next? Rickon needed to talk to someone and he knew just who to ring, he'd ring that girl from his maths class. _The one with the blonde hair._ Rickon growled in frustration, how could he expect help if he couldn't even remember her name? _Georgia, that was it, Georgia. _Rickon jumped up, happy at his choice of helper, Georgia was China's daughter and China had a good friendship with his father, so maybe he'd be able to help. Rickon took a deep breath, and pressed the dial button, really hoping that this was a good idea.

Russia had just finished his second bottle of vodka when he heard the knock at the door, grumbling to himself, he hoisted himself out of his chair, and went to answer the door, pipe in hand, Russia opened it, really hoping that it was someone he didn't like, because Ivan really needed to whack someone. He was, to put it simply, surprised to find China and his twin daughters, Japan and his daughter and his son Rickon on the doorstep. Japan bowed his head, "Hello, Russia-san, would you let us in? Rickon-san said that you were upset and asked for our help so here we are." Russia sent a very frightening glare in his son's direction, _he was the mighty Russia, he didn't need any help, did he? _Russia sighed, keen to get this over with. "Fine, everyone come in, but take off your shoes, da?" Everyone took off their shoes, and Russia led them all into the living room. "Russia-san, we know what has happened with Alivia-san and we understand that you're very upset, me and China-san think that we should let the girls go upstairs and talk to your daughter, they might help her." Russia sighed, he didn't have the energy to argue but he didn't see how this could possibly do any good for his daughter. "Okay, the children can go up, but don't make her any worse." The children nodded and all trooped upstairs, keen to help. Russia turned to the two Nations in the room and said, "Look, I know you've come here to help and I appreciate that, but I don't think you can help. Something bad is coming friends, something terrible and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Russia looked up to the spot where Alivia's room was, he sighed and said, "It's going to tear everything apart and it's going to change people, for better or for worse."

Alivia jumped at the knock on the door, she had heard her brother leave earlier and her father hadn't been since he'd dropped off dinner earlier, she suspected that he was drinking; she knew that he had a thing for vodka, and he was probably upset with her. The person knocked the door again, Alivia sighed, knowing there was no escaping it, she gave up and opened the door. Alivia expected it to be either her father or her brother, what she didn't expect was to be tackled to the ground and enveloped in a massive hug by her friend Becky. "Liv! I've been really worried, Rickon told me everything, are you okay?" Alivia rolled her eyes, trying to catch her breath she said, "Well, I would be alright if I could actually _breathe." _Becky quickly jumped up, not wanting to hurt her friend. Alivia sat up and noticed the three others standing in the room. "Oh! Hey Rickon, hi Georgia, Daenerys, what are you guys doing here?" Georgia cleared her throat before speaking, "We're here to talk about the dreams, and to help you." Alivia sighed, "I guessed you would be, I'm not telling you what happened, only that it's bad, very bad and I don't know what caused it or anything, but I think there's going to be a war." The cities stood in silence, trying to comprehend what Alivia had just said. Finally, Rickon spoke up, "We need to alert the other cities and Nations, call a meeting, we need to prevent this, this can't happen." And so, that's what Alivia and the other cities in her room did. However, Alivia couldn't seem to shake this feeling of dread, _something was coming; a war of some kind,_ and Alivia knew that when it did, it was going to change her and everyone she loved.

**A/N: This one was mainly written by me TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS, although I love Doitsu started it off, this was a hard chapter to write so please forgive me if it wasn't as good as the others. **

**Please read, follow and review! :') **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Will there be a nuclear war?_

_There has been speculation that the British government has been threatening to nuke Germany. The reasons for this is unknown, but all we know that if this happens it will be consequently fatal for, not only the United Kingdom and Germany, but also the whole of Europe and possibly the whole world. Scientists Tracy Beckett and Gordon Longstaff say that…_

Alivia put down the newspaper and sighed, this was the third news report she'd read this week about tensions between Germany and England, and it was starting to get on her nerves. The nightmares hadn't helped, she still had a couple every week and by the sounds of it so did all the other kids. She was also worried; she couldn't help but think about the consequences if Germany and England actually went to war, it would be disastrous for everyone. She thought about calling Kirsty but decided against the idea as Kirsty was currently staying with Germany, and they would end up falling out over it, Alivia didn't want to offend anyone, but she needed to do something about this. Luckily, she was staying with England this week, so she'd go and ask him. She got up and walked to the kitchen where England was baking scones, intent on finding answers and hoping to be reassured.

For a moment she just stood by the door, unsure of how to start. England may be her dad, but he was still tsundere and she really didn't want to say something which could make him yell. "Um, dad." She decided to say, instantly grabbing his attention. "I was, uh, reading the newspaper just now and, um, there was something in their about a nuclear war between you and Germany. I was just wandering if you could tell me what's going on." Alivia looked at her dad expectantly, but she wasn't expecting the look of fear that crossed his face. For a while they both stood there in uncomfortable silence. "Alivia, just don't talk about that, ok. It doesn't concern any of you children. So just try and forget about it." Alivia didn't know how to respond, so she just settled for nodding her head and leaving the kitchen, feeling even more confused than before.

*~*~Zz*~*~

Kirsty was having a rough day; she'd been up early running with Daniel and her dad. When Kirsty had arrived at Germany's house he'd mentioned that they would do some training every day to make them strong. This hadn't bothered Kirsty at the time, but now she was exhausted and tired, and Kirsty was grouchy when she was tired. Her mood worsened when a newspaper was dropped in her face by her annoyingly optimistic brother, that wasn't the bad thing though, the bad thing was the unusual look on her brother's face, his typical wide smile was currently non-existent and his mouth was shaped into a frown. "Daniel, what's wrong? You looked worried?" Daniel hesitated, wide-eyed, he didn't want to upset Kirsty, she was the child of England as well as Germany, but the newspaper report was troubling him and wanted to talk to someone about it and he decided that going to his father wasn't an option- he didn't want to anger him. "There's a report in the paper… apparently there's going to be a nuclear war between Vatti and England." Kirsty felt herself bubbling with anger, she knew that Alivia read the paper everyday so she would've seen the report; Alivia obviously hadn't called because she blamed Germany, that was obvious. Kirsty stormed upstairs, leaving her brother behind, intent of giving a certain someone a very angry phone call.

Kirsty flopped down on her bed and angrily scrolled through her contacts, trying to find the name "Frog" A million different thoughts were swirling around her head, all competing for attention. She hoped that she wouldn't fall out with Alivia, they were good friends, but if Alivia blamed Kirsty's dad then she couldn't just let it slide. Kirsty was also worried about the contents of the report- if war broke out between England and Germany, then what would that mean for her? She also worried about Alivia as she knew that some of her fathers would take Germany's side whilst others would take England's side. She shook the thoughts out of her head; annoyed that she'd even let them in there, she was supposed to be angry with Alivia, not worried about her. Still, if war was to break out then siblings would end up fighting against each other, and her old school friends might have to fight against her. To even think about it was making Kirsty sick, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to cope if it came down to that. Re-focusing on her current task, Kirsty finally found the contact she was looking for and hit the dial button, really hoping that she would still have a best friend by the end of the day.

*~*~Zz*~*~

Alivia had spent the whole day feeling alone and confused, her sister Leanne had decided to spend the day shopping with one of her friends, so Alivia was left alone to worry and ponder about that report she'd read earlier. She honestly wished she'd never read it, but it was a daily tradition for her to read the newspaper; she liked to know what was going on around the World. The conversation with her father earlier hadn't made her feel any better, he'd seemed too uptight, too frightened, too concealing. He was hiding something, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what it was. Entering her room, Alivia sat on her bed trying to find a distraction, to keep her from worrying about that _stupid _report. She had decided that she would read _Game of Thrones_ to keep her occupied. About halfway through the third chapter she was altered back into reality by Caramelldansen which was playing across the room. Realising that it was her phone, she raced across the room, keen to answer the phone before the caller gave up. "Hello?" Alivia asked hesitantly, she'd forgotten to check the caller ID, so she didn't know who it was. "Liv, hey, have you seen the news lately or read a paper?" Alivia gulped, she had hoped that Kirsty wouldn't find out about this, and there was no way that she could lie, Kirsty knew that she kept up with the news daily and Kirsty could read Alivia like an open book. Alivia put her phone on loudspeaker so that she could hear Kirsty better. "Well, yeah I read a newspaper this morning, why?" Alivia could feel Kirsty's Swedish Death Glare all the way from Germany. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT GERMANY AND ENGLAND COULD GO TO WAR?" Alivia could hear Daniel's voice in the background telling Kirsty to be quiet, much to Alivia's relief. "I know you're not stupid, so you must've had a reason for not telling me. What was it? You blame Germany don't you, don't you? Why don't look at your own perfect dad before blaming mine?" Alivia rolled her eyes, she knew this was going to happen, Kirsty was so predictable. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react. I knew you'd react like this, you're so predictable. And no, I don't blame your dad… well, not really anyway, there's obviously been a misunderstanding. In case you have forgotten, Arthur is your dad too, you idiot, imagine how hurt he'd be if he heard that. I am ashamed to call you my sister right now." Alivia could hear Kirsty's breath becoming quicker and heavier, illustrating her obvious frustration. "I'm the idiot? I'M THE IDIOT? Listen to yourself, being so quick to judge on my father, I didn't think you were like that, obviously I was wrong. I don't care if he heard. And the feeling's mutual, if you're going to insult my family then I no longer want to talk to you."

Kirsty then hung up, leaving Alivia staring at a now silent phone. Alivia wiped the tears from her cheeks; she hadn't even noticed that she was crying. Alivia flopped down on her bed, pillow on her face and began to sob, she sobbed for herself, for her father, and for her severed friendship with Kirsty. She had been sobbing for about a minute or two when she heard a soft knock on her already open door. Lifting her face off her pillow, she saw her father leaning against the door. His eyes looked red and puffy almost as if he had also been crying, she decided not to question it. Alivia began to panic, remembering Kirsty's harsh words about her father and she hoped that he hadn't heard what Kirsty had said. "Oh, hi dad." She sniffled, "How long have you been standing there?" Arthur smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his shining emerald eyes. "I heard the whole phone call if that's what you mean, you did have it on loudspeaker and it seems that all three of my daughters are loud mouths." Alivia's eyes widened, she felt really bad for her father, and she knew he must be hurting. Seeing the look in his daughter's eyes Arthur chuckled, "Don't worry, love. It's alright I've had worse, I've dealt with the Revolutionary war and still lived to tell the tale. Kirsty will get over it, she'll come around." At the mention of Kirsty, Alivia began to cry once more. Arthur sighed and plonked himself on the edge of Alivia's bad and she hugged him, crying on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, _It's funny, I never imagined myself ever doing this again when we sent them away. Who knew teenagers needed the comfort of their dads too? _"It's alright Alivia, it's all going to be alright, I promise, everything's going to be okay." Arthur struggled to keep his composure, he knew he was lying, but his daughter needed comfort and that was exactly what he was going to give her, even if it was all a bunch of lies. _If only she knew…. Oh, how I weep for these poor children and everyone else too. _The Kirkland house was quiet all day, Leanne walked in to find her sister asleep in her father's arms and she was filled with a certain reassurance that she couldn't describe. The people in Kirkland household then spent the rest of the day as a family, and they all forgot about their troubles for a couple of hours, and all had a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks. Arthur almost led himself to believe that everything was going to be okay, _almost. _Arthur wasn't stupid, today had been rough and emotional and today was only the beginning; the worst was yet to come.

**A/N: That's another chapter done :')**

**This was mainly a filler chapter, as this is the first chapter for our next main plotline in the story, but I hope you enjoyed it :')**

**In the next chapter- War is officially declared between Germany and England, and Kirsty and Alivia have to decide what sides they are on as they face pressure from both sides. Meanwhile, the other children and Nations discover the severity and emotional strain of war. **

**Also, this chapter was written by me, TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS, although I love Doitsu did contribute a paragraph. **

**Please read follow and review. **

**Thanks!**

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Germany was very, very confused. He had been sitting at the dining room table answering an email from his boss about the current nuclear situation with England when he heard shouting. But that wasn't what confused him. The voice was too high to be either Daniels or Prussia. So that meant it must have been Kirsty. But why did she shout? She was usually so mellow and laidback about everything. Not the kind of person who would ever shout at anybody out of anger. However, she had only shouted the once so Germany had decided to finish the email and send it off before going upstairs and questioning Kirsty.

The email only took him 20 minutes so it was sent off in no time. Then Germany headed upstairs and knocked on Kirsty's door. There was no reply. So Germany just opened the door and let himself in anyway. Kirsty was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling with a stoic expression. She didn't even acknowledge Germany's presence even though she obviously knew he was there. "Kirsty. What's wrong?" Germany asked curiously. Kirsty then turned her head and looked at Germany straight in the eyes; her tone was as cold as ice. "I don't really know. It might be because Alivia is treating me like an idiot. Or maybe because of the high chance of a nuclear war between England and Germany. I am not really sure which it is, maybe both."

Germany was shocked into silence. So she knew. How did she find out? Yes Kirsty did read the newspaper and watch the news but as far as Germany knew she hadn't done so today and the information had only been released yesterday. Maybe it was Daniel. Germany could specifically remember Daniel picking up the newspaper and reading it earlier. Or, was it Alivia? She did just say something about Alivia. That didn't really matter right now; all that mattered was that Kirsty knew.

"Are you ok? I was hoping that you wouldn't know and that this would all be sorted and smoothed out before you children could find out." Kirsty sat up and turned around so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I suppose it could be worse. I think Alivia is blaming you though. I don't blame you. I know that you are hoping that it doesn't lead to a nuclear war but you had better start making alliances now. If it does happen, you don't want it to be you against the whole world." This took Germany aback. Those were wise words for somebody so young and it just made him worst knowing that now Kirsty was getting involved. She was only 14.

Germany nodded before leaving the room. He felt like he was going to break down. There was so much stress on him. Ever since he found out that England was threatening to attack him with nukes he had been feeling more and more unstable. What if they actually did? So many people would die. So many. Germany brought out his mobile and called the only real friend he had. The phone rang. And rang. "Hello." He answered. "Hi Italy. I need someone to talk to. Do you think you can come over?" Silence. "Um, sure. The girls are out with Lovi so, yeah. I'm free. I will be right over." He hung up.

Germany then proceeded to walk into the living room and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Italy to turn up. He had barely sat down when Prussia poked his head around the corner. "Hey West, I'm going out with France and Spain, be back later." Germany just nodded knowing that his brother would come back at about 1'o clock in the morning, very pissed.

The door opened and then closed, signaling that Prussia had just left. About 5 minutes later there came a knock on the door. Germany could barely stop himself from jumping up, running to the door and throwing it open. As predicted it was Italy. He was standing there with a smile which looked very forced. Even stranger was the fact that Italy's golden, brown eyes were wide open. "Italy, come on in." Germany said, after looking his friend over completely.

Italy walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Germany then sat next to him. Italy reached and grabbed Germany's hand tightly. "I know this must be very hard on you." Germany looked at Italy with shock. Italy never, ever spoke like this. "I just wanted to tell you that I am on your side, and so is your Japan. I have also been speaking with Spain and my fratello. They both want to help you." Germany was now feeling very honored. Spain had no relationship with Germany, except through Italy and Prussia. They were little more than trade partners. And Romano. Well he was Romano, enough said.

"Thank you." Germany said, tears welling up in his eyes. "My pleasure." Italy replied. Then he suddenly leant forwards and kissed Germany lovingly on the lips. He leant back and looked at Germany straight in the eyes. "I love you." He whispered before running out and leaving the house, driving off in his car. Germany just sat there, not moving due to shock.

What neither Nations noticed was that Kirsty had been sitting just outside the door the whole time.

**Yay, that's another chapter done :') **

**Sorry this took so long to publish, I love Doitsu was out on a school trip all week (with no Wi-Fi :o) and she wanted to specifically do this chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the little snippet of GerIta ;D**

**Although I'm sure that you guys know this already, but the reason for the difference in the writing styles in different chapters are purely because I love Doitsu and I take turns in writing the chapters **

**Anyway, apologies for such a short chapter, I plan on making the next one much longer! **

**Please follow, favourite and review! **

**Ciao for now!**

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Austria was, to put it shortly, really, really excited. He was barely aware of the nightmares the children had been having because he hadn't seen Germany or Prussia since the world meeting and Hungary's daughter, Taylor, hadn't had a nightmare yet so Austria was blissfully unaware. He just couldn't wait to see Alivia, because he knew that they had a lot in common.

He was currently driving to the airport where he had previously arranged to meet her, a wide goofy grin was spread across his face, the last time he had seen his daughter was when she was just two years old, she used to visit him every month or so; they had used the alternating week method then as well. He hoped that she was still into her classical music, but it didn't matter really. He was just excited to get to know her, he remembered when he used to play his music and she would sit and listen, smiling and nodding her head to the tune. He smiled fondly at the memory, looking forward to the prospects of making many more. All the excitement of seeing Alivia had pushed the thoughts of war out of Austria's mind and for that he was grateful. Conscious of the time, Austria accelerated a bit more, whizzing down the Motorway and he was perfectly content.

He arrived in no time and quickly rushed out of the car and into the airport, only to find that he was half an hour early. Austria is such an eager beaver. So he decided to just sit down and start writing some more music, per the norm. Then he heard that voice. "Aus- I mean Roderich, is that you, what are you doing here?" Austria looked up to see his worst nightmare staring right back at him. And no, it wasn't Prussia. It was Switzerland. "I could ask you the same thing." Austria said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Switzerland with a poisonous hate. "I have come to pick up my daughter. Now you tell me what you are doing here." Austria opened his mouth to answer but never got the chance. "Big bruder, come on lets go." Austria peered around Switzerland to see Liechtenstein standing there, nervously looking between the two nations. Nobody wanted them to start fighting In the middle of an airport.

"It's okay Lili; the man asked a question so I'm going to answer it. I'm here to get my daughter also. My airport has been closed down and seized for war preparations." Switzerland rolled his eyes, and continued to glare at Austria as if it was the Austrian's fault. "So, I was forced to send my child to _this _airport because apparently neutrality doesn't mean anything to Germany. I hope that answers your question." Austria was speechless, he hadn't realised that the Nations were making _preparations _for the war, in fact he hadn't given the war a second thought all day. Austria was just about to answer Switzerland with some sort of snarky retort when he realised that the airport had suddenly gone up in volume. That could only mean one thing, the planes had arrived! Forgetting all his usual courtesies and manners, Austria ran off keen to get to be properly reunited with his daughter once more.

Alivia was grinning rather widely when she saw Austria approach. Out of all of the countries Austria was definitely the one she was looking forwards to meeting the most. He certainly seemed like the most interesting. By the look on Austria's face he was obviously really excited too. He literally ran over to Alivia and embraced her before pulling away and taking her in. "Wow, you have grown up so much. Last time I saw you, you were really small." Alivia blushed at this as she wasn't exactly used to people talking about her when she was a baby. Then she noticed something behind Austria which confused her. "Umm. Is that Switzerland?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Austria turned his head and nodded, his mouth shaped into a frown at the mention of the Nation. "I think he is here to get his daughter. She is staying with him this week." Alivia inwardly groaned and started mentally praying that they wouldn't see each other.

However, life sucks and fate always likes to piss people off and make life even worse. Kirsty had looked around and had caught both Austria and Alivia staring. She said something to Switzerland before walking over. "What the hell were you staring at, huh?" She asked angrily, giving Alivia a Swedish death glare of death. "Um. Nothing. I wasn't…" Alivia stammered, looking around nervously, trying to come up with a reason for why she was looking over at Kirsty. "That is the worst lie I have ever heard and trust me I have heard a few." Then Austria stepped in. "All right that's enough. Why don't we just go our separate…." But once again Kirsty interrupted. "No, why should I listen to you. I can understand why Switzerland hates you. Stupid aristocrat." And with that she stormed off to Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who had both heard the whole conversation. "She is a lot like you big brother." Liechtenstein whispered whilst Switzerland just nodded in agreement.

***~*~ **_**A few days later *~*~**_

Alivia had woken up early this morning, she'd had another nightmare so she hadn't wanted to go back to sleep. Unsurprisingly, the sound of the piano came drifting to her room from downstairs, just how early did that guy get up? Alivia sighed, got dressed and went downstairs. Alivia found Austria just where she had expected him to be, he was dressed in his usual finery playing the piano, but there was something unusual about this typical morning scene, sitting at the table in the same room were Germany, Daniel, Switzerland, Kirsty and Prussia. For the second time this week Alivia had to suppress a groan as she saw her former best friend again. However, this time Alivia vowed to be the bigger person so she simply ignored Kirsty and went towards Austria. "Morning father, what are all the others doing here?" Austria stopped playing the piano; he would only do that for her, he turned around so that his violet eyes were facing her blue ones. He sighed, unsure of how to begin, "Well, they're here to discuss war strategies actually. I'm sure that you're aware of Ludwig's war with Arthur and I have decided to join sides with Germany, as it in the best thing for my country and for my people. Also, there is a meeting on later tonight in Berlin with all the children whose parents are on Ludwig's side, The children whose parents are siding with Arthur will also be holding a meeting, in London I believe. I expect you to join the children in Berlin tonight." Alivia was stuck, she knew something like this was going to happen, she just had to get it out and face the music. "Actually father, I won't be joining the children on Ludwig's side." She turned to face Ludwig. "No offence, Mr Beilschmidt." She turned back to Austria, not daring to look him straight in the eyes. "I will be joining the children in London tonight, I'm sorry but I'll be fighting for England. I still love you and I loved spending time with you but I'm just doing what feels right." Alivia finished her speech, and her words were left hanging in the room as the other personifications finally realised what she was saying. Kirsty jumped out of her seat, eyes blaring with anger. "How could you do this? I knew you would, I just knew it. You're a traitor! A traitor, and you're no friend of mine." Alivia registered the look of disgust and sadness in her father's face and hurried out of the room. Entering her own room, she began packing her bags, getting ready for the trip to London and tried to ignore the fear that was rising inside her.

***~*~The Berlin meeting*~*~**

The meeting with the children was about to start and Daniel had decided to take charge. Obviously this was because his father was Germany. Sitting around the table was Kirsty, Catarina, Abbie, Rickon, Georgia, Daenerys, Septimus, Jake and Taylor. Unlike the world conference meetings, this meeting was very silent. Nobody was talking. Daniel stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I am afraid that 2 people who we thought were coming have decided not to join Vatti's side. These 2 are Alivia Kirkland- Vargas- Edelstein-Braginski-Jones and Rebecca Honda." There are a few mumbled groans after this statement, mostly because everybody thought that Rebecca would most definitely have been at this meeting. Her absence was very worrying because it proved that Japan was not on Germany's side.

"As you all know, Rebecca is the child of Japan and Alivia is the child of Italy, Austria, Russia, England and America." Daniel continued. Kirsty stood up then. "That means that Alivia is going against three of her parents which means she is a traitor. If I hear that any of you are conversing with her then I will take the situation into my own hands. I know it seems over the top but it is basically for the good of all of us and our parents. Do you understand?" the look of anger and hate in Kirsty's eyes was enough for all of the children to immediately swear not to speak to any of the people on England's side.

Kirsty sat back down and started fiddling with her hands, as if she had had enough of being in the spotlight. "Right then, onto statistics." Daniel said, instantly taking charge again. "Septimus, how is the evacuation of your city going?" Septimus looked down at the notes he had brought before speaking. "We have got about 55% of all the woman and children out of Stockholm and into Finland and Russia. We are positive that if Norway does decide to attack Sweden then the capitol will not be in danger. However we are still trying hard to try and convince Norway to come onto our side. Me and Aldeste are currently working very hard on that." Daniel nodded as soon as Septimus had finished his speech. "If you do manage to persuade Norway and if Vatti manages to persuade Denmark then it is highly likely that Iceland will join our side as well. Then we will have the United Kingdom and France mostly surrounded which will work to our advantage."

And so the meeting carried on late into the night with all the children putting forward different ideas and different opinions, their meeting had a very different vibe than a World Conference had, there were no arguments, no debates, no breaks and no laughter. The children were focused; these were children that wanted to win the war.

_***~*~ At Italy's house *~*~**_

Italy was pacing the room, waiting for Germany to get out of the shower, he'd wanted to speak to Germany all day, to voice his feelings and concerns about this war, but he'd never found the right moment. He had been caught off guard earlier after Germany had announced that Japan was going to be siding with England, but when Italy had asked how Alivia was, he knew Germany had saw her this morning, Germany had seemed uncomfortable and he had abruptly changed the subject, he hadn't even answered Italy's question. Italy was going to question him there and then, but his other two daughters were around and Italy didn't want to upset them. However, now they were at the Berlin Meeting so Italy didn't need to worry about that anymore, but for some reason he was still cautious, as if he was worried about Germany's answer. He tried to ignore his negative thoughts and pushed them away, knowing that if something was wrong with his daughter his friend would've told him anyway.

Then there was the kiss. He hadn't meant to do it; he only wanted to cheer his friend up. But, it had meant so much more to Italy. Although it was only a quick kiss on the lips, Italy's heart still gave a little flutter whenever he thought about it. He knew what it was; it was love. Italy may not be the smartest Nation in the World, but he knew what love was. Holy Roman Empire had helped him with that. Italy knew that he would have to apologise for the kiss, otherwise Germany would feel uncomfortable and Italy didn't want his friend to suffer. Finally after what seemed like hours Germany came out of the shower, looking fresh and typically attractive in his old school military uniform. Italy's stomach filled up with butterflies and his heart gave a little tug, a common occurrence when Italy was in Germany's presence nowadays. Germany walked into the kitchen and sat down facing the empty chair opposite him, Italy walked over to said chair and sat down. "Germany, I was just wondering… about Alivia. Is she alright? Is everything okay?" Italy silently scolded himself, he hadn't meant for his tone to sound that panicked, that was going to make Germany even more hesitant about revealing the truth. Germany took a deep breath, and finally spoke, "Italy, she's fine, honestly. I saw her this morning, she looked very tired but apart from that, she was fine…" Germany trailed off and Italy could sense the "but" that was hanging in the air. "Okay, that's good. But, there's something else, isn't there Germany?" Germany sighed, "Yes, there's something else. Alivia…Alivia isn't on our side, Feli. She's at the London meeting, not the Berlin one. She…she felt that it was only right for her to be on the other side… I'm not sure why, Feli. But, you have to know it wasn't because of you. She loves you very much, I can tell."

Italy sat there, speechless from what Germany had just said. His eyes were brimming with tears, he just couldn't understand what Germany was saying, _his daughter was going to be against him? _Italy couldn't hold it in anymore, his shoulders starting shaking and he let the torrent of tears run free. He was brought out from his endless crying when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and enveloped him into an embrace. Italy looked up, surprised, he found Germany's eyes staring down at him, but these weren't Germany's typical ice-cold blue eyes, there was certain warmth in those eyes, a certain gentleness that only Italy was allowed to see. Italy sniffled and spoke, "Germany, I was going to… I was going to apologise about that kiss." Germany chuckled light heartedly, and ran his fingers through Italy's hair in a soothing manner. "Don't be sorry Feli, you were braver than I was, and you are always braver than me." With that, Germany kissed Italy once again, a soft brush of the lips, but it was enough to show how much Germany cared. Italy sighed contentedly, his worries about the war and his daughters were temporarily pushed aside. "I love you, Germany." He said, a smile on his face, his brown eyes were looking up at Germany, willing Germany to say the words Italy longed to hear. "I love you too, Italy." The pair spent the evening in each other's arms and the night curled up together side by side in Italy's bed, arms wrapped around each other, still subconsciously clinging together, and both Nations had a dreamless, pleasant sleep.

***~*~ The London Meeting*~*~**

The meeting was being held in the conference room at England's house, and the children present were; Alivia, Rebecca, Leanne, Abi, Vanessa, Jess, George, Kitty, Michael and Emilia. Two members of the meeting had caused controversy; those two members were Alivia and Rebecca. As the pair walked in late, the airport's weren't running very well, they were greeting by the stares of all the other children, these two arrivals were unexpected and the two leaders of the meeting, Abi and Vanessa (hardly surprising considering that they were America's children ), didn't know how to react. They decided on enveloping the pair in a massive hug and welcomed them to the "awesome team of heroes." Alivia rolled her eyes at the name, yes they might be kids but they weren't playing games anymore. Alivia cleared her throat and started the meeting, unaware that she was taking over the roles of her siblings. "Right, I'm guessing you all know the reason we are here." She surveyed the room, checking for any signs of confusion, as a Hetalia fan she knew how chaotic these meetings could be. "Okay, as you will have all guessed, despite three of my dads siding with Germany, I have decided to side with England, but I'd like you all to remember that Italy, Austria and Russia are my fathers and I will not stand for any trash-talk about them, at least not in front of me, understood?" To reinforce that point, she sent a threatening glare to the members of the meeting, hopefully assuring that they would stick to that particular rule.

Vanessa cleared her throat and Alivia felt guilty as she realised that she had taken over the meeting. "Okay, thanks for that Liv." Vanessa sent Alivia a smile, showing that she wasn't annoyed with her sister. "Next up, strategies." The meeting then went smoothly, with each city describing their defence tactics and their attacking strategies. After three hours of continuous planning, the cities began to get restless. Leanne noticed that they had stopped making progress and her belly was beginning to rumble, "Hey guys, now that the boring stuff is out of the way, why don't we go to McDonalds?" The teenagers all voiced their agreements and one by one they began to file out of the room, leaving the thoughts of war behind them.

_***~*~ In England's house after the meeting*~*~**_

America sighed, he'd heard one of the kids mention McDonalds and was extremely keen to join them, but he had to suffer. He had to eat one of _England's _Cottage Pies, and he was not looking forward to that; _not at all. _But, he'd promised Iggy, and that guy needed cheering up. He hated seeing England unhappy, he really hated it, he knew that one of England's kids had abandoned him and he couldn't help but hate her for it, she had done exactly the same thing America had done all those years ago, when he'd had that final showdown with England in the pouring rain, when he'd won independence, he'd let his guardian down, the man who'd looked after him and this was parallel to what Kirsty had done. America just wanted to hold England and tell him that it'd all be okay, but America couldn't do that. England didn't know of America's feelings for him and even though he was loud, proud and obnoxious America didn't think he would be able to handle England's rejection; so he just vowed to be there for the Brit instead, that was the best that he could do.

After about an hour of waiting, England brought the food out. America held his breath, fork poised mid-air so that it was at the same height of his mouth and he took a bite. It was disgusting; no surprise there, America pulled one of his goofy smiles and sent a thumbs-up in appreciation to England, despite the horrid taste and texture of the dish in front of him. England half-smiled, showing that he was glad for the compliment and then England did something unexpected. He broke down in tears, he pushed his plate away and banged his head against the table, his tears, hot, wet and salty were sliding down his face, making his green eyes sparkle even more so than usual. America couldn't think straight, his Iggy had broken down, right in front of him, _his Iggy, _the man who was always so careful, the man who always tried so hard to conceal his emotions, had just burst into tears right in front of him. That was why America slid his hand across the table to grasp England's hand, it wasn't much, but it shocked England. England looked up to meet America's eyes, deep emeralds interlocking with sparkling sapphires. "A-America, what are you doing?" England's voice was hoarse and trembling, as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening. "Something I should've done a long time ago Iggy, stop being unhappy England, I can't stand to see you unhappy." America brushed his thumb along England's hand, trying to provide some sort of comfort. England looked away; America noticed that he was blushing. "I'm sorry America, I'm sorry for being unhappy, I just feel so alone…" America smiled a warm, beautiful and genuine smile. "Well, you don't need to feel like that anymore. " America leaned across the table and kissed England on the lips, a quick kiss, so that England didn't have time to push him away. "A-America, that was… that was quite unexpected." America opened his mouth to ready to apologise and give a bunch of excuses for his actions, but he was silenced by England's finger which was covering America's mouth.

England smiled, "Don't worry, love. It's okay. In fact it's more than okay, I want this, I guess I've always wanted this." He grabbed America's hand and pulled him out of his chair and placed a long, satisfying kiss on the American's lips. The Brit then proceeded to lead the willing American up the stairs and towards the bedroom, intent on finally being happy and forgetting all about the stupid war and the rejection from his daughter.

_***~*~An hour later*~*~**_

Alivia and Leanne returned home from McDonalds, with full stomachs and a bizarre feeling of contentment, it had been nice forgetting about the war and just getting to bond and chat with the other kids, it had felt like school again, when all their lives had been normal. They had brought home some milkshake and ice-cream, as much as England denied it to America, the girls knew that England was partial to a McFlurry now and then, and they wanted to cheer him up, they knew that he would be upset over the whole Kirsty thing. Leanne was tired, so she went up to bed, Alivia suddenly found that she was tired too, so she took the McFlurry they had brought England and headed up to deliver it to him. What Alivia had expected was to find England curled up in his bed reading a book by his bedside lamp. What she hadn't expected was to find two men, lying under the covers, one asleep, one awake, both topless. A pair of wide sparkling blue eyes stared at her from across the room. "Um, hi Liv! Um, this isn't what it looks like…" Alivia laughed, at her squirming father as he tried to think of an excuse. "Um, dad I think it's exactly what it looks like." She winked and walked over to the bedside table where she placed the McFlurry on the same side that America was on. "But it's okay, I'm glad actually, you two are perfect together and dad needed some happiness and fun, well both dads did, so I'm glad actually." She smiled and kissed the American goodnight, she walked around the bed and did the same to a supposedly sleeping England and walked out, she headed to her bedroom and prepared herself for a restless sleep. England smiled and turned over to America, his green eyes wide open, he'd overheard their conversation. He sighed happily, his tone only a whisper, "You can tell she's yours America." The pair both laughed at this and went to sleep in each other's arms, perfectly content and not worrying about the harsh day that awaited them.

**A/N: So that's this chapter done, I'm pretty proud of this one actually, I promised it would be longer and it was!**

**I really wanted to put my OTP in here- hence the USUK, which I'm really happy with! **

**This one took a while to write so reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
**

**Also, this was written by I love Doitsu and I. Although, I completely took over after the Berlin meeting as I really wanted to write USUK! **

**So, please follow, favourite and review!**

**Thanks and ciao for now!**

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. :') **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

It had been a very tense week for Taylor; firstly there was her mum complaining all the time because how depressed Austria had become. Of course that could only be blamed on Liv, who Hungary wanted to smash around the head with her skillet. And then there were the meetings. There had only been a handful but everytime Taylor had just wanted to burst out crying. She had never wanted to get involved with any kind of politics and now she was being forced into it.

Well, it didn't really matter. At least she wasn't around Jake at the moment. She grabbed a yaoi magazine from her huge collection (awesome) and sat down on her bed. She had only been sitting for 5 minutes when her cat, Miko, jumped onto the bed and curled up on her lap. There was no reason as to why she called it Miko. She just looked at him and that was the first word she said.

Meanwhile downstairs Hungary was sitting talking on the phone to Austria. "When was the last time you ate something Austria?" "I don't know. I haven't been keeping track. Why?" Hungary sighed. "You know why Austria. Seriously, do you want to come and stay with me and Tay for a while? You must be feeling so lonely." Hungary said, empathy and concern lacing her voice. "No thanks. I should be fine. I have to go, talk to you whenever." Austria said before hanging up. Hungary just sighed again before putting her mobile down. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her side and she winced slightly.

Then she heard a scream from upstairs. 'Taylor.' Was Hungary's first thought. She tried to run forwards but the pain in her side only escalated. Hungary winced again, but hearing Taylor give another scream of pain drove Hungary up the stairs. She made it to the top landing and stopped to catch her breath.

Then she ran and burst open Taylors room. She was lying on the bed curled up on the bed. She was holding her head and screaming as if she was on fire. "Taylor. TAYLOR!" Hungary said. She ran forwards and stood by the bed not knowing what to do. If she touched Taylor, would that only cause her more pain? Why was she even screaming? Then something clicked in Hungary's head, a horrible realisation. The pain in her side, could that be linked to Taylors pain? If so that meant only one thing. Budapest was being attacked.

Then Taylor suddenly stopped screaming. However she still stayed curled up in a tight ball, clutching her head as though feeling it was about to split open. "Mum." She whispered. "What is it dear? What's wrong?" Hungary asked, barely able to hold back tears. "I-I think people died, mum. Lots of people. In... in Budapest." As Taylor said this tears were pouring down her face. Suddenly the phone started to ring again. Hungary picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello." Hungary whispered, unsure if she wanted to know what was about to be said. "Ma'am, there has been an attack on Budapest. Bombings. We are sending in the army to find and rescue survivors." Hungary nearly sobbed. "Who dropped the bombs?" "Unknown." Hungary could barely stop the sigh from escaping her lips. "Thank you. Please tell me if anything happens." She was then greeted by the static silence of the dial tone.

Hungary turned around, to find Taylor standing behind her, clutching her side. "What happened mum? How bad is it?" Hungary looked into her daughter's eyes and saw determination which shouldn't have been there. "Bombings in Budapest. It was unexpected so loads of people died." Tears sprang to Taylors eyes. "Who?" That one word could change everything, and so could the answer. "I am sorry. I don't know."

Taylor suddenly stood up tall, wincing slightly as she did so. "I am going to call Daniel. A meeting must be called. Am I correct in thinking that you are going to call Mr Germany too?" Hungary nodded. Taylor smiled. "Brilliant." She then turned and started to walk back to her room. Suddenly she turned again and ran to Hungary, giving her a hug. After a moment Hungary hugged her back. "This is only beginning mum. I can tell." Taylor whispered, before walking to her room and shutting the door behind her, leaving Hungary standing alone with silent tears streaming down her face.

**A/N: I loveDoitsu wrote this chapter and it was short but sweet ^.^**

**So, who was the mystery bomber? *dramatic music plays* **

**Anyway, whilst this chapter was short, we felt that it was necessary as it is the first showing of violence and the war is really beginning to get underway. **

**Please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now. **  
**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


End file.
